Never Knew Reboot
by Lipsmacked
Summary: Putting back up what I didn't mean to pull down. High School Sophomore, Bella Swan finally gets a chance with her long time crush. ExB, RxEm, AxJ AH/AU.  Incomplete. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**SOOO. This is a repost. I didn't mean to pull it down, so I'm putting it back up. It's not finished and I'm sure it never will be, but if you want to read it, go nuts :) **

**RaCullen**... I tried to message you back but your profile doesn't give me the option for some reason. Anyway - this is for you mama.

So here's the deal with this story. I wrote this one night when I had the worst writer's block on something I was working on for work. You all know my feelings about AU/AH stories. _I_ honestly think the writing in this story is some of my worst, but for some reason people are showering it with praise on Twilighted.

I sort of stick to the characters.

The ever so sweet **RaCullen** asked me why I hadn't posted it up here so, I thought what the hey, throw it on up there.

These chapters are hella short so I've combined some of them up here.

**Chapter 1: Threatened**

**Bella's POV**

I was more than ready to go home. It had been a long day and it was only Thursday. Tomorrow was my brother's first night game of the season. Sort of a big deal. There would be a lot of partying this weekend. I just wanted this week to be over so I could unwind and have fun with my best friend, Alice.

All I had to do was put this last book away and I could head home to catch a nap before coming back to pick up my brother, Jasper from football practice and then cook dinner for him and my dad, Charlie.

I wandered through the stacks in the library trying to find the right spot for my book.

_Ma-Me._ There it was.

I slid the book back into place. I worked here last summer and I hated reshelving books, so I did all I could during the school year to help the librarians out. I took the long way back to my table, almost skipping. Don't get me wrong I was ready to get the hell out of school, but I loved being around books. I loved running my fingers across the worn spines.

I rounded a corner and then I saw them at the end of the aisle. I should have been able to hear her moans across the library, but I was so focused on my homework. Her head was tossed back, eyes shut tight, her leg was hitched up over his forearm. He had his hand up her plaid skirt and he was kissing hungrily down her neck. I could see where his hand was, her panties pushed aside, at least two fingers inside her, massaging roughly. My core tightened, getting a little wet at the sight. I was slightly aroused , but more terrified.

We went to St. Mary's Academy, known for its lack of virgins per capita, this sort of things was nothing new. It wasn't what they were doing. It was who was doing it.

Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale.

Emmett was Alice's brother. We were sort of close. And Rosalie, well Rosalie was kissing a guy who wasn't her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, was probably in the locker room right now, where Emmett should be, getting ready for football practice.

I gasped as my brain finally registered what I was seeing.

Emmett's head snapped up. "Bella," He said, fingers still inside Rosalie.

"Oh fuck me," She groaned. She pulled Emmett's arm away and pulled down her skirt.

"I'm sorry—" I stammered my eyes darting about. I had to get out of there.

"She's probably gonna go blab to Alice or Jasper," Rosalie huffed. My brother, Jasper and Edward were best friends. They were supposed to be really tight with Emmett too.

"No I—I wouldn't, I just- -I'm sorry."

"Bella please don't say anything, please," Emmett begged, rolling the sleeves of his collared shirt back down and straightening his tie.

"I won't. I promise," I whispered.

"Thanks Bella. I gotta get to practice. Later." Emmett grabbed his blazer and his backpack off the floor and took off for the boy's locker room I assumed.

I stood there, still frozen. Rosalie pretended to ignore me as she readjusted her panties. She reached up under her sweater and pulled her bra back down into place.

Finally she looked up at me. "Listen, just because St. Mary's golden boy, Jasper Swan, is your brother, doesn't mean I won't completely fuck up your life. If you say a word, I'll find you and you wont be happy." I gulped as she pushed past me towards the door.

Rosalie wasn't joking. She was very capable of making my life a living hell. I was moderately popular. Or popular by association, both Alice and I were, simply because our brothers were hot Seniors on the football team. We were both sophomores and we had plenty of our own friends, but Rosalie and her posse of junior assholes, Lauren and Jessica, would only let us rise so far up the social ladder.

I quickly went back to my table and grabbed my stuff.

I rushed out to my car avoiding Rosalie's glare as she and Lauren stared me down.

**Chapter 2: Thinking of You**

I was so happy the house was empty when I got home. Dad wouldn't be back from the station until at least 8, but it was still a relief to be alone with my thoughts.

I ran up to my room and threw may bag down. I wanted to call Alice, but I was afraid I'd slip. I had to give myself a little while to convince myself that I could keep their secret.

_Rosalie and Emmett. Wow - what a slut._

I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I'd had a crush on Edward Cullen since I was seven years old. He, Jasper and Emmett, used to make me play catcher when they would play stickball in Edward's enormous backyard. One day Jasper accidentally hit me with the makeshift bat, splinting my eyebrow open. I had to get 15 stitches and Edward held my hand the whole time while my dad was screaming at Jasper in the waiting room. Ever since then I'd pretty much been in love.

He started dating Rosalie last fall after he hit the final wave of his growth spurt. Edward was always really cute with his pouty lips and green eyes, but when he showed up to school after a summer away at football camp, he was nearly 4 inches taller and built like I don't know what, with a jaw line that could cut glass. Rosalie made it clear that he was hers the first day of school and the rest was history.

_How the hell could she cheat on him?_

Emmett was hot in his own right, but Edward was really nice and sweet and funny and really smart. He could play a bunch of different instruments in addition to being an amazing athlete. His parents, Carlisle and Esme, were the sweetest people I had ever met. Emmett was just a meathead. I had a ton of fun with him playing video games and acting stupid, but he was no Edward Cullen.

_Was it even my place to tell anyone?_

Maybe Edward was a really bad boyfriend, the kind of guy who is so perfect in public, but he was just really selfish or mean in reality.

_ARGH! I hated knowing stuff like this._

I would keep my mouth shut, but I secretly hoped that he would find out.

Soon my cell phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hey," I said trying to sound normal.

"Hey, are you going to ride to the game with me tomorrow?" she asked brightly. Alice was like a cute little wood nymph who belonged in a fairy tale. She was so little and cute and everyone loved her bubbly personality. I could just picture her skipping around throwing glitter on people.

"Yeah. Jasper can keep the car up at school." I replied.

"Great. The party is at Edward's house after the game," she said.

I froze. Crap, I wouldn't be able to avoid him. Or Rosalie.

"You there?'

"Yeah. Umm okay."

We talked for a little while longer and then I left to get Jasper from practice. When I got there, all the 'players wives' were waiting in the parking lot next to the gym exit. Rosalie was sitting on the hood of her car with Lauren who was waiting for her boyfriend Mike Newton and Angela who was waiting for her boyfriend Ben. Angela was nice and didn't typically hang out with Rosalie, but they all talked while waiting for the boys and usually sat together during the games.

I parked and pulled out my cell phone and started texting Alice the regular nonsense. I couldn't help but notice when Edward came out of the locker room. He was on my radar. I noticed every time he came into a room or any time he was in a 500 yard radius of open space.

I could see Rosalie's slutty smile as she hiked up the skirt to her uniform, opening her legs for Edward. If he only knew she wasn't wet for him.

The anger shot through me.

_That was weird._

I was usually so calm. I was used to being sexually non-existent to Edward and pretty much every other guy. Why would Rosalie's attempt to turn Edward on bother me at all? She was always doing stuff like that in front of people.

He scooped her up off the hood and she wrapped her legs around his waist while they kissed- well more like made out for a minute straight. It was pretty gross. When I fantasized about Edward our kisses weren't like that. They were slow and sensual, like we were really trying to taste each other. Just as he put her down, Jasper and Emmett came out of the gym.

When Jasper got in the car, Rosalie shot me an evil look as she was pulling out of the lot.

I was quiet through dinner, but Jasper and Charlie didn't seem to notice. They yammered on about the game. Charlie had let a bunch of the force have a few hours off to go to the game. Not much of a big deal, because the whole town would be at the game anyway.

Charlie offered to do the dishes and I shuffled up to my room to get ready for bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He was going to get his feelings hurt and I would be all my fault. I should say something. Maybe if I tell him, we'll all be there for him, me and Jazz and Alice. We'll help him get through it. Imagines of me comforting Edward flooded my head and soon became imagines of a different sort entirely.

Edward had always been the subject of my fantasies. At least four or five times a week I would find myself in the shower, on my bed, or when I was really turned on, on my floor touching myself thinking of Edward.

_God- I was like a boy, with their ritualistic yank routines._

I always did it before bed and I always had to be completely naked. I felt sexier that way. Sometimes I would use my hand and some times I would use the vibrator Alice gave me for my birthday. Either way, I had a pretty steady schedule going.

I knew Jasper was a before school kinda guy. Having walked in on him twice, it was decided that I would never be the one to wake him up again.

My fantasies were always the same, somewhere alone with Edward and he was going down on me. I know it was weird that I'd never pictured us having sex, but my virgin mind wasn't capable of putting the pieces together. Emmett had made me watch this porn a couple years ago where this guy was eating this girl out for a really long time. It was so hot and it looked like it felt really good. So that's what I thought about that night, when I climbed in my bed naked and touching myself, Edward's head buried between my legs.

When I got to school the next morning, people seemed to be in a little bit of an uproar. A ton of people in little clusters whispering. It didn't take me long to figure out why.

I stopped to fix the strap on my shoe and Jasper went on ahead. Alice came running up behind me and pulled down the hem of my skirt a little.

"You were giving us quite a show. Nice undies," she giggled.

"Thanks," I said, standing up. Alice laced her arm with mine. "What's going on why is everyone all chit chatty?"

"Jasper didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Edward dumped Rosalie last night."

I froze right where I was. Should I run for the car? Rosalie would no doubt think I told and then she'd try and kick my ass. I tried to play my fear off as shock.

"What happened?" I exaggerated my gasp.

"She was fucking my brother and Edward found out," she said matter of factly. Alice knew that Emmett was a man whore, but she didn't care as long as he stayed away from me, her best bud.

"How'd he find out?"

"Emmett told him I guess. Edward came over last night after he left Rosalie's house and him and Emmett were acting like nothing happened." Alice shrugged.

I left out deep sigh of relief. Rosalie had no reason to stab me at my locker.

"So," Alice said suggestively.

We walked to first period.

"So what?" I asked.

"Edward's on the market now. You gonna make a move?"

"HA! No. Are you high?"

"Don't act like you don't like, him."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't have a chance. He just looks at me as Jazz's little sister. And he just spent a year fucking Rosalie. My body doesn't even compare to hers. There's no way he'd take a step down like that."

"Well I say you wear something hot to his party tonight and he'll see you in a totally different light."


	2. Chapter 3, 4 & 5

Chapters 3,4 & 5

So **Krissf **helped me discover my real issue with this story. I wrote the first chapter to another AH/AU story called **So Obvious **that is GOOD! I mean I wanted to pat myself on the back when I was done. And that thing is getting NOOOOOO LOVE! on here or on Twilighted , but people are falling all over this story. I have no idea why. Whatever.

And I wrote the first chapter of what I think is a pretty decent Jasper/Alice story and that's getting very little love as well. I'm just confused. Are we all just Edward/Bella snobs? Am I missing something?

**Anyway...Here's the rest of what I have written.**

**Krissf.. thanks for the lovin'.**

**Chapter 3: Discover**

The whole day Rosalie was the butt of every joke. You could even tell that Lauren and Jessica were giving her pity hugs as she ran into the girls room crying. She wouldn't dare show her face at Edward's after the game, but rumor was he told her she wasn't invited anyway.

Edward acted completely normal, laughing with Jasper and Emmett at lunch, talking to people in the hall. It was like nothing had happened. He wasn't flirting extra hard with other girls to piss Rose off and he definitely wasn't walking around sulking and I think all of that made Rosalie even more upset.

Our team won the game and everyone was very rowdy by the time they got to Edward's. Alice and I had stopped at her house to change and grab some beers Emmett had left behind.

Alice picked out a great shirt for me. I had been wearing that hideous sweater and kilt for so long, I'd forgot what my body actually looked like in a decent outfit. I forgot that I actually had boobs and they weren't small. She handed me a turquoise v-neck t-shirt and I bought a new pair of jeans.

"Wear your hair down. I heard Edward likes it that way," Alice poked.

"Yeah on Rosalie."

She was suddenly serious. "Actually, I heard he hated her hair. He didn't like that she kept dying it platinum." I remembered that Rose had light brown hair when they first met.

Alice put on a cute little Denim skirt and a brown long sleeved shirt that matched her Uggs. I hated those fucking boots, but she looked cute in them.

"Get yours in early. You'll have to drive with we, don't crash there," Alice reminded me on the way to the front door.

Sometimes Alice and I would crash at Edward's if Emmett and Jasper had found some willing girls to sleep with them in one of the guest rooms. Edward's house was huge and when his parents were away like this weekend, he let Alice and I have his bedroom and he'd sleep in his parents' room.

Another thing I liked about Edward was that he always kept his parties under control. He had rules and if you broke them you were never invited back. It was that simple. People never drove drunk when they left his house. They would always sucker some little brother or sister into being DD. Edward would not have his name attached to some idiot wrapping themselves around a tree.

Another rule was you didn't go into any of the bedrooms unless you had Edward's permission. "I don't care if you came to my house to screw, you are not blowing your load on my baby sister's sheets," I once heard him say as he kicked two unsuspecting partiers out. His little sister Vanessa was 5. I loved her like she was my own sister, she was so freaking cute. Of course, she was away with his parents this weekend.

If you could follow those simple rules, you could keep coming to Edward's parties and they were always the best parties. It was like the beer never ran dry. Some older guy he knew would bring case after case into the finished basement the night before. He didn't care who came as long as you didn't break the rules. His house was big enough to fit the whole student body, but only a third or so had the balls to actually show up. There was still the natural pecking order.

Every once in a while some brave freshman would show up, but leave quickly after getting shot down by some older girl or hazed by some other meat head football players.

And another thing I liked about Edward's parties was that Edward didn't drink. He'd walk around with a soda or a cup of water. He'd happily get other people drinks, but stayed sober the whole time in order to look after his house. I loved that…that he was mature and responsible enough to think about his family while still having a good time.

Edward answered the door.

"Hey. Come in. Jazz and Emmett are in the basement," he said.

"Thanks Edward," Alice said, pulling me inside.

"Hey Bells," he said in a friendly tone.

"Hey Edward," I replied. A ton of people came directly from the game, already half way shitfaced. Jessica and Lauren were there without Rosalie.

Alice and I headed directly for the basement. Jasper and Emmett were just finishing up a game of beer pong.

"Oh you're fucked now, Emmett. My partner's here." Jasper high fived me.

"What the fuck ever. BEN GET OVER HERE! THE SWANS WANT A REMATCH!" Emmett yelled.

"I have to drive Alice home if -," I started as I threw my jacket in the corner.

Jasper cut me off. "We're gonna crash here tonight. Alice and Emmett are too."

"Oh okay," I shrugged.

"Nice rack," he said nodding at my cleavage. "Good thing Dad didn't see you tonight."

"Yeah, whatever." I said.

Alice disappeared as Jasper and I played several games against Emmett and Ben. Jasper and I were the beer pong dream team. Ben was a lightweight and was done sooner then the rest of us. When he tapped out I realized I really had to pee.

I walked up stairs, just a little buzzed. Jasper and Emmett had made drinking champs out of me and Alice. I could drink most guys under the table.

I found Alice in the kitchen flirting was some poor freshman that didn't have a chance.

"I don't know that much about cars at all. Maybe you could show me, when you get you license." She batted her eyelashes. "Oh hey, Bella," She excused herself from the little boy. "You guys have fun?"

"Yeah. I think Ben is crying in the corner. He's so fucked up right now. I have to pee, wanna come with?"

"Sure." She smiled at me.

As we headed for the stairs, Emmett yelled, "Alice!"

"What?" She yelled back.

"Come here a sec," Emmett yelled again.

"Ugh, Can you make it without me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll manage." I laughed.

I walked up the stairs to Edward's parents' room. His folks had separate baths and Alice and I were the only ones allowed to use Esme's. For one we never got sick and he knew we loved his mom and we would hand scrub any mess we made with our own toothbrushes just to stay in her good graces.

The bedroom was dark and I didn't bother turning on the light as I slid into the bathroom

Man I had to pee.

I went quickly and washed my hands. I used a little bit of the 900 lotions she had on the counter. I grabbed one of my favorites, honeysuckle.

When I walked out in the bedroom and turned off the light something caught my eye.

Edward's parents had this neat ladder that went up to this cool skylight. Rumor had it they had a small patio on the roof, but I'd never been up there. Right now the skylight was open and I could tell by the shadows in the moonlight that someone was up there. I knew I had to check for sure. If it was Edward, I could just say hi. I hadn't seen him since he'd let Alice and I in few hours before. If it was someone else, I had to tell Edward. He wouldn't want someone in his parents' room, let alone up on the roof.

As I started to climb the ladder I realized I was actually pretty drunk. My confidence from beating Emmett seven times in beer pong had given me the illusion that I was still rather sober, but looking down the ladder now, it was obvious I wasn't. I still wanted so see who it was though. Good thing I wasn't prone to puking.

When I reached the top of the ladder I poked my head through the skylight and looked around.

It was Edward.

**Give yourself a minute... pretend you have to click over to the next chapter. OR pretend you have to wait a week to for me to finish it.**

**Chapter 4: Down the Ladder**

Edward turned and looked at me. Something was off about his expression. He looked sad.

Well maybe his expression was just right. He did get cheated on.

"Hey Bella," he said. His voice was low, but he didn't sound annoyed. He actually sounded a little happy to see me.

"Hey. Is it okay if I come up?" I asked quietly. You could hear the party raging three stories down, but here it was so quiet.

"Of course," he turned and held out his hand for me. In his other hand he had a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked," I said astonished. Edward was so perfect. I could not imagine him intentionally doing anything to hurt his perfect body. He pulled me up gently and I sat next to him pulling my knees to my chin.

"I don't." I knew what he meant. This was a rare occasion. A release. He wasn't a two pack a day kind of guy.

He took a fresh one out of the pack, lit it and handed it to me. He'd seen me smoke the few times I had with Alice. We didn't do it often, but apparently it didn't seem to bother him.

"Thanks," I took a drag. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just thinking," he said lightly.

"Oh," I was such a tool. "I'm sorry to hear about Rosalie."

_That was even worse. I should just throw myself off the roof._

"Don't be. I knew she was screwing around for a few weeks now," he said calmly. I was so relieved. What I had witnessed truly had nothing to do with their break up.

"But I thought-," I started.

"Yeah, Emmett told me last night, but Jessica told me three weeks ago." Wow some friends Rosalie had. "She had pictures of them kissing on her phone. I waited to see if Rose would break up with me or just keep sneaking around behind my back and of course she kept sneaking around."

"Oh," I said again, a little disgusted. "What did Emmett say?"

"He said he thought she was going to break it off with one of us eventually but she didn't and then he said you saw them in the library yesterday and he was afraid you would tell Jasper, so he came clean."

"Are you mad at me?" I couldn't believe I didn't tell Edward. I should have, but it wasn't like he was going to dump Rose for me.

"Of course not. I know Rose threatened you."

"How?" I asked.

"Jessica." _Wow that bitch has a mouth on her._ "Jessica was hoping I'd dump Rose for her."

"She wanted to be players' wife?" I laughed.

"Yeah," he laughed too. I stared at his mouth out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to kiss him so bad. "It's whatever, she's a bitch."

"Well I am sorry. It still sucks being lied to," I said softly.

"That's true."

We sat there for a moment in silence looking at the moon. The sober feeling washed over me again.

"Alice told me something interesting," he said calmly, ashing his cigarette and throwing it over the edge. He looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"What's that?" I asked, a little nervous.

"She said that you liked me. That you've liked me for a long time. Actually her exact words were, 'Bella's totally in love with you.'"

"When did she tell you this?" I demanded. I didn't know whether to be mad at Alice and pretend that she'd made it up or be mad at him for coming at me this way. It was so unfair.

"About a month ago and then again tonight. She also told me that you thought that there was no way I would find you attractive, especially in comparison to Rosalie." He was talking like he was delivering a message from his mom to his little sister. Like he was telling her dinner was ready. So calm, so collected, totally cool with the fact that I was obsessed with him.

_What. The. Fuck. Alice._

"Is that what you think?" He finally looked down at me. Well I might as well tell him the truth. I was gonna strangle Alice. Strangle her good.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"And you've been in love with me for a while now?"

"Yes," I gritted my teeth looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me?'

"Are you serious? Um - I don't know. You're best friends with my brother and by the time I realized it was more than a crush you were with Rose." I turned back to him and he gazed into my eyes. I couldn't get a read on the expression on his face.

He looked back up at the moon.

"You're part of the reason I broke up with her." He waited for me to say something but I couldn't so he continued. "I mentioned in passing that something was off with Rosalie about a month ago and Alice kindly told me that if I were ever on the market you'd be interested. I never thought you'd looked at me that way."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. You always treated me like a brother. Never flirted with me. Even Alice flirts with me some times. I just figured you really just liked me as a friend."

"But what about – about Rose?" I stammered. This couldn't be happening.

"Bella I've always had a thing for you. Ever since we were little. You were so fun to be around and you weren't like other girls, trying to be all cutesy. You could hang with us guys, but you were still so adorable. And then you grew up to be so smart and funny and beautiful. How could I not be interested in you?"

"But then why didn't you just ask me out?" I demanded.

"I didn't think you were interested. Remember two summers ago when you guys came to the lake?" I remembered it clearly. The house was packed with guests for a fourth of July party. Alice was bunking with Vanessa and Emmett and Jasper were unwillingly sharing a bed. I had the opportunity to sleep with Edward his bed and I opted for the floor, truly fearing I would try and molest him in my sleep.

"Yes," I said putting my head in my hands.

"I wanted to kiss you so bad that night, but you slept on the floor."

My head snapped up. "Really?"

"Yes, really. When I found out Rosalie was cheating I wanted to give her a chance. We've been together for so long. But then Alice told me about how you felt and I started thinking, I wouldn't have to put up with that crap with you. I could just be myself with you and you wouldn't go sleeping around cause I wouldn't fuck you.

"Wait, what?"

"I wasn't fucking Rose. I liked her a lot, but I didn't love her. That's why she cheated on me. I don't think you should sleep with someone unless you're one hundred percent sure and I wasn't sure about her, that way.

"I see." I had no idea what else to say. What did this mean now?

"And then Alice found me while you and Jazz were in the basement."

"And?" I pressed.

"She told me you wore that shirt for me," he chuckled a little eyeing my cleavage. I couldn't help but blush.

"Maybe," I looked away again. I stared over the edge of the roof, looking at the massive lawn. I didn't know what to think.

_Should I be mad at Alice?_

_Should I be mad at myself for keeping my mouth shut?_

_Did Edward want me to be his girlfriend now?_

_Would Rose kick my ass anyway?_

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked gently. His voice was so sexy. Deep and sensual… all the time. I got lost in it, almost unable to answer.

"I don't know. I didn't really think we'd ever be having this conversation," I told him honestly.

"Well do you like me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Okay then." he replied.

"Okay what?"

Edward shook his head, as if he was trying to shake a bad idea out of his head."Come on," he said standing and taking my hand. His touch set fireworks up my arm. "Let's go back down. I have to make sure these fools aren't tearing up my house."

He climbed down the ladder first and I followed. When I got near the bottom, I felt his hands on my waist and he placed me gently on the floor.

I looked down, making sure I had my footing. Suddenly his hand was on my cheek. The fireworks jumped down to my stomach.

_Oh God. Please, don't let me puke on him._

"Would it be all right if I kissed you?" he asked softly. What the hell was going on? I was going to wake up any minute. This was seriously too good to be true.

"Yeah, I think that would be fine."

_God I was so lame._

Edward leaned down slowly, his electric green eyes watching my lips, my eyes watching his lips. They looked so soft and warm and when they pressed against mine, it was clear my assumption was right.

This kiss, the way Edward was kissing me, was the stuff my fantasies were made of. It was like Edward knew exactly what I was thinking, exactly what I wanted and then it occurred to me – this _was_ the way Edward liked to kiss. Rosalie had made their kisses look so gross. Or maybe it was just gross because she was involved.

His kissing with me was slow and wet, our lips gently tangling together. He kept one hand on my cheek and with the other, he slowly traced the lines of my back. He wasn't rough, but he was strong. He didn't jam his tongue down my throat, but slowly traced my lips with it, sliding it slowly into my mouth, coaxing my tongue to come out and play. I felt like my whole body was melting. It was so perfect, so sweet, so romantic.

We kissed for a long time, but it was still over too soon. He broke our kiss, touching his forehead to mine. We could both barely breathe.

"Let's go downstairs," he whispered, his forehead still pressed to mine. My eyes, were still closed and I hoped his were too. I hoped he was trying to savor the moment, just like I was.

"Okay," I whispered back, forcing my eyes to open. I'd have to see the stairs. Edward kissed me on the cheek softly and walked towards the door.

He ushered me through, closing it behind me.

**Yup...**

**Chapter 5: What the Hell?**

Edward ushered me through, closing it behind me. I sorta hoped he'd hold my hand, but he didn't.

When we got back down stairs it was clear we weren't missed. The party was still going strong and people were still getting plenty drunk.

Edward leaned, putting his lips to my ear. "Here, you can give these to Alice," he handed me the rest of the pack. "I'm gonna do a lap and I'll find you in a little while," he continued assuring me.

"Okay," I said again. He had bewitched me. Okay was all I could spit out.

Edward faded into the crowd and I went to find Alice. I floated into the kitchen, still high from Edward intoxicating kiss, startled as Alice power walked past me. I grabbed her arm.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked her. She looked pissed.

"Oh there you are?" her mood instantly shifted. "What took you so long?" I was gonna make her sweat it out a while. Her big mouth had put her in best friend gossip time out.

"Nothing, I got caught up in the lotion museum." I lied knowing Alice had too, been guilty of coveting Esme's lotion collection.

"Ooh anything good?" she asked.

"Of course." I handed her to pack of butts.

"Oh thanks. Come on." Alice grabbed my arm and led me towards more booze. We floated around the party for a couple more hours.

Edward didn't talk to me again for the rest of the night. The first few times I saw him across the room, he looked as if he was purposely trying not to notice me. Like he would see me, but wouldn't really acknowledge me. One time it even looked as if his eyes were telling me to stay away from him.

Alice and I got separated again. Emmett had put her in headlock when she called him a fag for doing push-ups in the hallway. She's retreated to Esme's bathroom to fix her hair and scam the lotions, of course. That was when I saw Edward again.

He was across the room talking to Ben and Angela. He looked at me once and then back at Angela laughing at something she had said.

I was getting annoyed. You don't kiss someone like that and then avoid them, carefully placing yourself on the exact opposite side of the room at any given moment.

I had decided to confront him, ask him what his problem was, when Jessica and Lauren cornered me.

"Hey, Bells," Jessica said. I hated when she did that. Jasper called me Bells in front her once and she'd mocked me with the moniker ever since.

"Hi," I said curtly. I hated that bitch.

"You hear about Rose and Edward?"

"Yeah. It's sad," I peered around her searching for my escape.

"I wonder who'll be the lucky girl who gets the next crack at him," Lauren mused.

Suddenly I saw Jasper. Thank God.

"I'm sure it'll be one of you. I know you love each other's sloppy seconds. If you'll excuse me," I patted Jessica on the shoulder as I squeezed past them. I know they would seek revenge. But I didn't care. I was too pissed at Edward.

Jasper spotted me as I walked towards him and grabbed me by the arm.

"Ow, Jazz. What the hell?" I yelped. He pulled me into Carlisle's office and closed the door.

He whipped around glaring at me. "Do you really have a thing for Edward?"

"Are you serious?" Seriously what the hell was going on tonight?

"Yes, I'm serious. I know you had a gay little school girl crush on him, but I want to know if you really, really like him,"

I sighed, hanging my head. "Yes, Jasper. You know I do."

"Okay, then."

"Okay, then what? What the hell is going on?" First Edward, now my brother. I was about call it quits and walk home. They were really starting to piss me off.

Suddenly I heard something moving to behind me. I whipped around to see Tyler Crowley and this girl I'd seen in Emmett's chem class, dry humping on the couch. They were totally oblivious to us.

"Gross," I said. Jasper used their distraction to make a break for it. I followed him, into the noisy hallway.

"Jazz, wait." I yelled, but he blew me off and disappeared.

The party started winding down and people starting disappearing, some catching safe rides, others crashing on various surfaces around the house. Edward had a maid service coming in the morning, but Alice and I walked around doing as much of a prelim cleaning us as possible. We typically did.

Finally when only a few people were left, Alice and I drifted downstairs to the basement where Edward, Ben, Jazz and Emmett were watching TV. Angela was passed out with her head in Ben's lap.

"She can crash in my sister's room in you can get her up there," Edward offered politely.

"Thanks man," Ben replied, smoothing Angela's hair.

I walked past Edward's chair and slunk down against the wall. I had given up on trying to get his attention. Maybe he hadn't enjoyed the kiss at all. Maybe he hated it and he was trying to let me down without embarrassing me too much.

Alice was wide awake and nearly sober. I had no idea how. She drank more than I did. She skipped over and sat on the floor at Emmett's feet. They were really cute when he wasn't beating her up.

"Hey midget, you having fun?" he asked gently squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Yep. – Hey Edward, where are we sleeping tonight?' Alice asked. Emmett and Jasper clearly weren't boning in the available guest rooms.

"The first floor," Jasper replied, keeping his eyes on the TV. Apparently he'd laid claim to Edward's comfy bed. Emmett probably wanted to stretch out in the day bed in Esme's sewing room. It was really comfortable too.

Edward stood finally. "Alright kids. Pancakes tomorrow?" There was a local diner that served the best pancakes. We all swore they cured even the worst of hangovers.

"Fuck yeah, " Emmett said in a sleepy voice. He was fading fast.

I was a little confused when Edward walked over and crotched in front of me so we were nearly eye to eye.

"You want to spend the night with me?" he muttered quietly. I blinked. What the hell was going on?

"Um, yeah. Sure." I took his outstretched hand and let him pull me to my feet.

"Gooood Night," Alice teased. Emmett and Jasper's eyes remained on the TV. Ben was still looking at Angela. _What the hell was going on?_

Edward wrapped his hand around mine and held it all the whole way up to his parents' bedroom. We'd made a pit stop at his room so he could grab something to sleep in. I guessed I could crash in my jeans. It wouldn't be the first time.

When we got to Esme and Carlisle's room, Edward threw me the t-shirt. I thought he was going to wear it. It was a low cut, dark gray, v-neck under shirt.

"You can wear that, if you don't want to sleep in your clothes," he said flatly. There was no hint of seduction in his voice.

_Damn it. I wondered if he was going to sleep above the covers. What in the world was his deal?_

When he went into the bathroom, I had a good two minutes to get myself all irritated again.

_Did he like more not?_

_Was he being polite letting me sleep in the biggest bed in the house or did he really want to spend the night with me?_

I wanted some answers, cause if he was just jerking me around I'd just go sleep with Alice. I wasn't going to bother changing until I got to the bottom of this.

When he came out of the bathroom, I launched my attack. I couldn't help but notice how much better his body had gotten since the last time I'd seen it. It had only been a month since we went swimming over the summer, but his pecks had gotten a little bigger, his abs a full 8 pack instead of a 6 and his pelvic v was out of control.

"Edward what gives?" I demanded, trying not to drool too much.

"What do you mean?" He avoided eye contact with me, pulling the drawstring on his pajama pants, a pair of black scrubs from Carlisle's surgical practice.

"Well first you tell me you know how in love I am with you, then you kiss me, the most amazing kiss of my whole life, and then you ignore me for the rest of the night and then you ask me to sleep up here with you, but now it seems like you're plan on ignoring me a little more. I'm not sure what's going on, but I can just go sleep with Alice if you don't really want me here." His head snapped up at that last part.

"Why would I want you to do that?"

"Edward stop answering my questions with questions. Why'd you ignore me all night? Why do you want me here now?" I pleaded.

"Bella come here." He held out his hand for me and led me over to the bed. He plopped down facing me. I climbed up, cross legged facing him. He continued,

"Bella. I'm sorry if I was being distant and well vague, but I can explain." I hated when people said that. Don't say you can explain. You're just wasting time not explaining. My irritation urged him to go on.

"When we got downstairs I went to find Jasper," he said.

"Why?"

"Well I hadn't planned on telling you this way, but since you're forcing it out of me. I'll tell you," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back a little. "I wanted to let him know that I was going to ask you if you wanted to sleep up here with me tonight because I was going to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I didn't want him to think I was on the rebound or trying to use you to get back at Rosalie."

"Oh," I said bewildered. How - traditional?

"I mean he is my best friend and not that it would have stopped me, but I didn't want things to get weird between him and I if he found out I liked you from someone else." He reached up then and smoothed a piece of hair away from my face. It felt nice.

"Well why'd didn't you at least talk to me or hang out with me at all?" My rage had calmed, but I still felt a little rejected.

"Bella, half the school was here tonight. I really like you and I didn't want our relationship to begin with any tainted rumors. I mean if I could have I would have sat in the corner all night making out with you. But Lauren and Jessica were here and I didn't want them to see us together and then start the shit talking, especially Jessica."

"Yeah they cornered me tonight and were trying to instigate stuff about you," I confessed.

"See. I don't want any of that shit. I mean I know people are going to talk no matter what, but I want to be the one to tell everyone how I feel about you," he told me honestly. He took my hand in his massaging my palm gently. Edward was even more amazingly sweet than I had known.

"So wait, what did Jasper say?" I asked looking at his strong fingers.

"Nothing really. He said he thought you had a crush me, but he had to be sure. He ran off and found you and when he came back to me later he told me to go for it." Edward laughed a little then, "but he made me promise I'd wait to take your virginity until you were ready. He knew it was stupid thing to say but you know how big brothers are."

"Yeah, he's pretty stupid." I had to remember to give him a big smooch in the morning. And Alice. I'd be spooning her right now, if it wasn't for the two of them. "I thought you had changed your mind about me, that I was a bad kisser or something."

"Are you crazy?" he asked wide eyed. "You're an amazing kisser. The best I've had, ever." That was saying a lot. Edward had his fair share of first kisses. He was my second. Tyler Crowley had been my first, in 8th grade and it was awful.

"I see," I said, biting my lip and looking down.

"So," he prodded.

"So what?" I asked. When did I become the one to know what to say?

"Is that something you might like? Being my girlfriend-" he asked. I had to mess with him a little, since he'd been giving me the run around all night.

"That depends on what the perks are," I teased.

"Oh you're looking for perks are you?" He started tickling me like crazy. I was laughing so hard I nearly fell off the bed. He caught me and swung me back into his arms, pressing my back to his chest. I could barely breath but not from the tickling.

He swept my hair over my shoulder and pressed his cheek against my cheek. My eyes could help but close.

"One perk would be, maybe—I don't know. You car drive my car if you want." I laughed. I thought he was gonna go a little bit more romantic. "What? A lot of people wish they had that car." Carlisle had replaced Edward's Volvo with a Silver Ranger Rover when he made all A's and varsity in the three sports last year. He rarely drove it school, because Rose was so proud of her BMW. The Jeep, Jasper and I shared suited me just fine, but driving the Range wouldn't be so bad.

"What else?" I whispered.

"Well I don't know. I mean, I think I'm the one making out like a bandit here. I get to be with someone so sweet," he paused kissing my neck. I sighed a bit, leaning further to him. I was so freaking wet. "so intelligent, so kind," he kissed my neck again and moving further down. "You'd be stuck with little ole me. I'm not all that great." He traced my veins with his lips.

What was happening? This was all changing so fast, not that I minded. This is exactly what I wanted. It was just that one second, I was the asexual kid sister and the next I was on the verge of being Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

"I don't know about all that," I breathed. "I think I'll be making out pretty good." His tongue slowly tickled my skin. He was driving me crazy.

"Really?" he said softly.

"Yes. You're smart and you're funny and you're incredibly sweet," I asserted.

"You think so?" he asked in between brushes with his lips. I turned slightly so he could see my face.

"Yes Edward. You are the sweetest guy I've ever met. And you're so generous and forgiving. I mean you just forgave Emmett, after all that."

"He's my best friend too. I didn't want to ruin our relationship over someone I didn't really care for," he told me.

"Yeah, but it's more than that. You listened. You gave him a chance to explain. Most people wouldn't so that. And then way you are with Vanessa, the way you look out for her. You're such an amazing brother. Trust me, you're a steal."

"Well I'm glad you think so," he chuckled. I turned forward again, letting him tease my neck some more. It was getting me so hot. He had no idea.

"Well before you go slip into that shirt – that a yes?" he breathed.

I turned once more to look him in the eye.

"Of Course. It's a yes."

"Good," he smiled, kissing me softly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

"How about I go change and we continue whatever it is you have planned?" I said, standing up.

"Well I mean you can take all of your clothes off right here. It wouldn't change my plans one bit."

I blushed a little and then recovered. I still owed him a little bit of teasing.

"Edward Cullen, I don't know what kind of girl you take me for," I leaned forward grabbing his hand. "But you might have to just work a little bit harder before I can let you have some of this." I slow pressed his hand into my crotch.

He shook his head at my slowly.

I winked at him and walked into the bathroom.

Once inside I couldn't help, but giggle.

What the hell just happened? I was now Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

_Me, Isabella Marie Swan. I actually had a boyfriend and it was Edward fucking Cullen._

Part of me wanted to run back in there and screw his brains out until the sun came up and then I remembered what he said about Rosalie, about how he wouldn't sleep with her, with anyone until he knew he was really in love. I was in love with him. I had been forever and tonight, well holy crap. He was just getting better and better and I was even more smitten with him than I had been hours before.

_Did he love me?_

_Hell no._

But he did like me. And maybe he _did_ like me enough to want to fool around just a little. The thought amazed me. Me and Edward Cullen actually fooling around.

Maybe for once, out of the million times Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I had been to a party, maybe ONCE I would be the one to get some action. Maybe I could actually live out my fantasy, right here, tonight.

God I was awful. I finally had a boyfriend and this was all I could think of, getting in his pants. That was the exact reason he'd dumped Rosalie, cause she thought with her clit instead of heart. Well I wouldn't be that girl. I really did love Edward and I would lay in bed with him all night, just talking, to make him happy.

I was finally his and I was determined not to fuck it up.

I slipped out of my clothes and put on Edward's t shirt. I looked cute in it. It just covered my butt. I left my hair down just in case Alice was right about the way he liked it.

I folded my clothes and placed them on top of the long counter of Esme's spotless bathroom and shut off the light.

When I came back out in the bedroom, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, messing with his hair, like usual.

He looked up and smiled at me.

"It suits you."

"Do you think I can keep it?" His shirt smelled just like him and like every lame teenage girl, I wanted to start collecting stuff that belonged to him. You know so next time Alice slept over I could say, 'Oh this old thing? It's Edward's.'

_Holy crap I was so lame. _

Next thing you know I'd be asking for his letterman's jacket. Which he had and it was totally hanging by the front door. He's never let Rosalie wear it.

"Of course you can keep it. Come here," he said gently.

I walked over to the bed, calmly and sat down next to him. I didn't want to give him the impression that all I wanted to do was rip his pajama bottoms off and try and swallow his cock.

_Wow, seriously what was wrong with me?_

"Now you have me here…" I started.

"Yes and now you're _my_ girlfriend…" he smiled a little.

"That is true," I replied, smirking at him.

"I _would_ like to kiss you again," he said, nearly purring. He was starting at my lips. I blushed again, gulping.

"I thought maybe you'd like to get to know me a little bit better," I teased, trying not to faint. He was so gorgeous.

"Bella, I know you already. Trust me you're not the deep," he said, a mocking smile on his face.

"Ha, ha."

"But we can talk some more if you like," he smiled at me.

I couldn't help it. I reached up and touched the side of his face. His skin was so soft.

"Edward, its just the way you said it was with Rose and I don't want you to think that all I care about is hooking up with you. I do -,"I grimaced a little admitting, it out again. "I do love you and I just want to spend time with you, getting to know each other even more."

"Well, even though you looked like you were about to barf just now when you said you loved me," he said with a completely straight face. I chuckled a little biting my lip. He took my palm and kissed it. My heart melted. "I do want to spend time with you, talking and kissing, but mostly kissing. Like I said, you're not that deep."

I scrunched my nose at him, shaking my head.

"But honestly right now, I would really like to kiss you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Would you care to join me, under the covers?" he said. He stood up and held out his hand

I took it and followed him to the top of the bed. He pulled back the covers for us. He had a point. We were probably going to end up under the covers anyway, even if we did end up just talking.

It was strange. I'd never crashed in his parents' bed before. Almost felt bad. Almost.

I climbed in and he followed, wrapping the covers around us.

We lay there, on our sides facing each other.

He was so damn gorgeous.

"Bella if you want to just talk, we can," he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You want my honest answer?" I asked. I really wanted to tell him what I wanted. We could start off right, at least being open and honest, unlike some frosty blond bitches I knew.

"Yes."

"Will you promise to tell me your honest answer afterwards?"

"Yes," he smirked at me again.

"Okay. Honest answer. You know how I feel about you, I would spend forever just talking to you, but I also want to make out with you really, really bad."

"Is making out all you want to do?" Crap. Why did I offer up the honesty?

I closed my eyes. "No."

I could feel him smiling again. He was such an ass, getting a kick out of torturing me like this.

"What else would you like to do? Honest answer." He was trying so hard not to laugh.

I let out a deep sigh. He was killing me, but I totally loved it.

"Let's just say _you_ would have to be in love to do the things I want to do." I sighed again, admitting I was just as bad as Rosalie. I hoped he wouldn't hate me.

"Who says I don't love you?" he asked. I don't think he was joking.

"What?" I think a blood vessel in my head popped.

"Who says I'm not _in_ love with you?" Edward repeated.

"Well I mean—"

"Bella, I've been falling in love with you since I was eight years old."

"Oh," I said, a little shocked. I wasn't expecting that. His hand drifted then down my waist to the hem of my panties. I swallowed the lump in my throat and genius struck. "Why don't we do this? I know that I already know a ton about you, but I want to know more. All the stuff I have no idea about, the embarrassing stuff, all that crap. So we'll take turns asking each other questions and we both have to answer honestly, _no matter what_." I was such a girl.

"Deal," he smirked at me. He was so fucking cute.

"Okay, I'll go first. Favorite movie?" I'd start off with the easy stuff.

"Honest Answer. Fried Green Tomatoes. My mom made me watch it and I love it, but if anyone asks, it's Faces of Death."

"Okay," I said, giggling. "I'll take it to the grave. Your turn."

While he thought, his fingers started moving across my hip, drawing lazy slow circles. I prayed I wouldn't faint.

"Alright Miss Bella, I'm jumping right to the tough stuff."

_Oh God._

When he spoke again his voice was low and so sexy. "First time you touched yourself. How old and what were you thinking about?" He had to be fucking kidding. I don't imagine anyone would actually remember that kind of shit, but of course I did.

I buried my face in the pillow, squealing.

"Come on. You said we had to tell the truth. Any question."

"Fine. I was twelve and I was thinking about you."

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Yes." I knew I had to have been beat red. "I hope you're happy."

"Oh I am. Please go ahead."

"That was two questions by the way, but I'll let it slide. Okay let me think." I replied.

His hand cupped my side then and he slid a little closer. Again I swallowed another lump in my throat, looking at his lips.

"Um- same question."

"See… not that deep. Uh I was twelve as well—" he paused and then leaned closer, softly pressing his lips to mine, but just for a moment. "And of course I thought of you."

"So sick. I was only 11," I teased softly.

"Yeah, but you were so cute." Again with that amazing grin. I saw where this line of question was leading, that if I asked the right things, his scrubs and my new t-shirt would be on the floor and he would be _on_ me.

Edward slid a little bit closer, and propped himself up on his elbow. I was too nervous to move. He pushed the little bit of hair that was draped across my neck and moved it out of the way.

Next thing I knew his lips and his tongue were tracing small lines on my neck. My eyes closed and I seriously forgot what my name was.

"And when you think about me, Bella, what am I doing to you?" he whispered against my skin.

"Who says I _still_ think about you?" I whimpered.

"Well when you think about Tyler Crowley, what is he doing to you?" he said casually. He fought so dirty.

"Depends."

"On?" He kissed the edge of my jaw.

"Well when I'm thinking about Tyler, I'm trying my hardest not to the throw up on myself and when I'm about you," I paused. I really liked what he was doing with his mouth and two of his fingers were working their way under the edge of my panties. "I think about your hands, and your mouth doing certain things."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Things like this?" His hand dipped inside my panties and he swiftly found my clit. Holy shit, it felt so fucking good.

I gasped and then I moaned.

**Alice's POV**

_God, I never thought Emmett would fall asleep._

I should have moved him or at least tried to. He'd fall on the floor eventually and curl up with a throw pillow or he'd make his way upstairs. I didn't really care. Served him right for getting me in that head lock.

I'd been waiting all night to be alone with Jasper. We'd been hooking up since the beginning of the summer, on and off. I really liked him and I think he really liked me, or at least I knew he liked what I did to him when we were naked.

But, no he did really like me. He told me he did. But I don't I know. Emmett would be such a pain in the ass about it and I didn't want Bella to think our friendship would suffer because I was into her brother. So we kinda worked out a deal. We'd hang out when Bella was busy and we'd hook up when she was also busy. It wasn't as often as I would like, but we worked it out.

I'd always had a thing for him, but I don't what happened. One day we were all at the lake, swimming. Emmett, Edward and Bella had already gone inside, but Jasper and I were still in the water, just acting silly. He swam over to me and just kissed me, out of nowhere. He was an excellent kisser.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while," he whispered when he finally released me.

I pulled myself closer to him and shoved my hand down his swim trunks and started massaging his balls.

"I've always wanted to do this," I whispered into his ear. We'd been hooking up ever since. He confessed he'd had a crush on me for a while. I had to admit so had I.

Jasper found me later during the party to tell me that we'd probably get to be alone tonight. I have to admit that was kinda why I pushed Edward towards Bella. Jazz and I would have more time together and then maybe if Emmett saw that Jasper was okay with Bella dating his friend then he had no reason to flip out over Jasper and I.

I'd lost track of Jasper and Bella probably ten times throughout the night. Imagine how excited I was when Edward FINALLY asked Bella to go upstairs with him.

Emmett was still awake sorta. Ben had successfully carried Angela upstairs for the night.

I laid down on the floor in front on Emmett, on my stomach. My legs were up, ankles crossed. From where Jasper was sitting all I had to do was uncross my legs, which I did every few minutes, and he would have a perfect view up my skirt. I didn't have any panties on.

When Emmett was finally snoring Jasper walked upstairs. I hopped up following him quickly. His legs were so fucking long I almost had to run to keep up with him.

When I got to the stop of the stairs he was waiting for me in the kitchen. He slammed me up against the fridge and shoved his tongue down my throat. He didn't usually act like this, but we hadn't been alone together in a while.

He grabbed my ass and hoisted me up. I was so glad I was tiny, it was nothing for him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the first floor guest room, which was the only room on the first floor besides Carlisle's office that had a lock on the door.

He threw me on the bed, laying me down next to me.

"I'm sorry baby. I got a little carried away."

"I know its hard, Jazz. I'm just so cute," I giggled.

"Hell yeah you are," he smiled. Jasper slowed down then, a lot and started gently kissing my cheeks.

"So what did Edward say?" I asked. I had to know. I'd put the bug in his ear and I knew they were upstairs right now, but I still wanted to know if he had the balls to finally ask her. Of course Bella would agree to being his girlfriend.

He pulled back looking at my face. "He's going to ask her."

"Yippie!" I clapped. I knew I was little too girlie and over the top some times, but I couldn't help it. I was just an excitable kind of girl. "Jazz, I'm gonna tell Emmett."

Jazz opened his mouth to protest, but I kept talking.

"Sweetie, this is stupid. Emmett was banging his best friend's girlfriend. He has no right to be mad."

"What about Bella?" he asked.

"I don't think you understand how into Edward she is. She'll be such a Cullen induced haze, I could tell her I was haunted by the ghost of Hitler and she would just smile and nod". He chuckled at little. It was so adorable.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with it. Heck I might even have Edward talk to him, guilt him into not being a dick about."

"Fine," he huffed.

"Jasper, don't you want to be with me?" I thought I knew the answer, but I had to be sure. We'd been this way for so long that maybe he had changed his mind.

"Of course," he said shocked. "Alice, you know I do."

"I don't know. You just have it so easy. You don't have to do any of that boyfriend stuff." I regretted the words as soon as I said them. Although we were sneaking around, Jasper was amazingly sweet and he did do cute boyfriend stuff everyone once in a while, leaving cute notes in my locker, sending me anonymous flowers.

"I didn't mean it like that, sweetie. I just—"

"I know," he whispered.

"I just want to sit in the players' wives section," I teased.

"I bet you do." He started tickling and kissing me then. I giggled, fighting him fruitlessly.


	4. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Speaking Up**

**Emmett's POV**

It took me all of five seconds to remind myself that Alice would get a ride home from Bella and Jasper in the morning. She wouldn't care if I left. I knew by now her and Bella were busy spooning each other, or "practicing kissing" like I'd caught them doing on more than one occasion.

Whatever. It didn't matter. Alice was fine and I had to get the fuck out of there.

When I woke up the ninth episode of Sport Center was about to start. I didn't bother turning the tv off.

I went upstairs to Carlisle's office, where Edward stashed all the keys. Mine, Bella's and Ben's were the only ones left.

I was glad no one's car was blocking mine in. I would have happily stolen the Swan-mobile.

It took me another ten minutes to get to Rosalie's house. I just had to see her. This week had been a total cluster fuck.

Rose and I had been going at it since last semester. I know I told Edward it was pretty recent, but I lied. I couldn't let him know just how shitty of a friend I was.

It was after prom and we were all getting wasted at Edward's again. A ton of people had gone down to a hotel in Seattle, but we figured why pay for rooms when we had the Hotel Cullen to fuck with.

Jasper and I and actually a bunch of the guys from the team had gone to prom stag. I know it sounds a little gay, but I just didn't give enough of a fuck to bother with the whole date thing. I knew I could bang Jessica at the after party if I was bored enough.

Edward and Rose had been arguing at prom all the way through the after party, not Edward's fault of course. Rosalie was a total bitch. In an attempt to keep the peace, Edward refused to argue with her anymore and told her to come up to his bedroom when she had calmed down.

It was getting late and I found myself out by the pool, completely shitfaced and alone. Bella and Alice had already passed out and Jasper was somewhere talking to Ben and Newton.

I collapsed in a deck chair, debating whether or not just sleep there. I'd probably be freezing a few hours, but I was too drunk to notice the temperature in the morning.

A few seconds after, I closed my eyes, I heard someone close the deck door. I didn't bother opening my eyes until I felt something tugging on my fly.

"What the fuck?"

It was Rosalie and she was on her knees.

"Shhhh. Don't worry baby. I'll take care of you."

"Rose, wait. What are you doing? Edward is –"

"Edward is fucking prude," she pouted. "He wont even let me have a taste."

Mind you while she was talking she had completely undone my pants and pulled my dick out. I was instantly hard, but I scrambled trying to remember why I should stop her.

Edward was my best friend. He, Jasper and I had been boys as long as I could remember. I'd blocked for him on hundreds and hundreds of plays and he helped Alice and I through some seriously fucked up family shit. He was good guy. I had no right to skull fuck his girlfriend.

But apparently I wasn't thinking fast enough. Rose was already down on my cock, licking and sucking. I gripped the edge of the deck chair. I had gotten some pretty good head in my day, but fuck if she wasn't the best.

She sucked me off until I blasted in her mouth. She swallowed, licking her lips like it was the best shit she had ever tasted.

Then she just walked into the house, like nothing had happened.

The next morning, I woke up on the living room couch. Alice had helped move me, I think.

That whole day I was convinced what had happened with Rose was some weird wet dream. Not that I hadn't thought about hooking up with her before. It just felt so real.

Later that night I got a text message from her.

**I'm free 2morrow night. Come over.**

I blinked staring at the display

"You've got to be shitting me," I mumbled to myself.

What the fuck was I going to do? This was my best friend's girlfriend.

But that head, that head was something else.

And she'd be home, in her bedroom. No people walking around, no Edward two stories up.

I'd like to say I had some big internal battle with myself about what was the right thing to do, but I didn't. I wanted more head. After dinner, I told my mom I was spending the night out and I went right over to Rose's.

I'd heard about her house from Edward. It was almost as big as his. Her step-dad was some big shot lawyer and her mom fucked with high-end real estate. They were awful parents and Rose was always home by herself.

Her bedroom was on the first floor. The entire back wall was a window and it had double doors that opened right unto the back lawn. I would never put my hot, young daughter in the ground level, glass room facing the woods, but like I said she had shitty parents.

When I got there she answered the door in nothing but her panties. I'd still be picking my jaw up off the floor if she hadn't pulled me inside.

We fucked all night.

After a while I did start to feel bad. Edward was a good guy, but the pussy was great. I mean she was sexy as hell and I actually didn't mind how much of bitch she was. I was actually starting to like her a little. I'd tried to talk to her on a few occasions about the possibility of her dumping Edward for me, but she always ended the conversation quickly, grabbing my dick or shoving her pussy in my face.

And I didn't have reason to even feel weird about getting his sloppy seconds, because he wasn't fucking her. A body like that and he wasn't fucking her. It was a damn shame and I was totally justified, not letting it go to waste.

I felt fucking terrible after Bella caught us in the library. I think I wanted to get caught though, force Rose to make a decision. But when I saw her kissing Edward after practice that day, I knew she never would. I knew she would keep playing us both right up until I graduated if she could.

So I told him. I went to him crying like pussy and told him I'd been fucking his girl. The screwed part was that he knew. Jessica had told him a few weeks before.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Em, I like Rose and all, but you I both know she's not long term material. Plus she's a total bitch to my mom." He had a point. I'd seen her in action. "Why don't you take off. I'm gonna get this over with and then I'll swing by and we'll play Madden."

"Okay," I said hesitantly. I didn't believe him.

But he dumped her ass and then came to my place acting like nothing had happened. I thought he had snapped or something. Gone mental, he was so calm, but I felt like one day next week he'd stab me or something. But it all made sense tonight after the game.

Jasper told me Edward was into _his_ sister and he was planning on asking Bella out. Fuck, Edward _had _been over Rose, he was just looking for solid excuse to get rid of her. I guess I was doing him a favor.

When I woke up, in Edward's basement in a pool of my own slobber, I realized I was miserable. Rose and Edward were broken up and her and I still weren't together. I needed to figure out why.

Now.

And I really wanted to fuck her.

I parked behind her BMW and walked around the back of her house. Her parents had seen my car there plenty of times at odd hours and they never cared.

When I got to the door, I beat on the glass twice, waited a beat and twice more. It was our special knock, so she knew some murderer wasn't trying to get in. She hated that room actually, but her awesome parent wouldn't switch with her.

I repeated the pattern until her light came on.

She pulled back her curtains and glared at me. She always slept naked. Her hair was a little fucked up but she was still sexy as hell.

"Let me in," I yelled so she could hear me through the glass.

She turned and grabbed her blanket off the bed. She was smart. It was actually pretty kinda cold out now.

She cracked the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" she growled. She had definitely been crying.

"Rosalie I want to talk to you."

She sighed and opened the door. I closed the door behind me, and pulled the curtains shut.

She sat down on the bed. "Talk."

"I mean what the fuck Rose. Are you that heartbroken over him? I mean, were you that in love with him?"

"Fuck you, Emmett. You know I wasn't."

"Then what is your deal."

"I'm fucking embarrassed, okay. I screwed everything up and then everyone was laughing at me at school. And then Jessica and Lauren just ditched me to go to his party. I know I deserved it, but I was fucking embarrassed, okay. Are you happy?"

Rosalie was campus queen and being dumped by Mr. Perfect _would_ be pretty embarrassing to someone like her.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You want to keep fucking me even though we don't have to sneak around anymore? Sure, Emmett. I'm all yours. Hop on."

I'd seen her like this before, but only once when she had gotten into a huge fight with her step-dad. Something like that must have happened with him today. He was the only person who had this affect on her. But I wouldn't bring it up it would just make things worse.

"Rose, that's not what I want at all."

She laid down then, on her side. She just stared at my feet. I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her and started stroking her hair.

"Rose, I've told you what I wanted before."

"What?" she asked genuinely confused. Suddenly I realized I hadn't.

_You fucking dumbass._

Rose and I never talked. I mean almost as a rule. In my head I had told her a million times how I felt, but I had never actually said it out loud.

"Rosalie, I want to go out with you."

She sighed and rolled on her back. "Emmett, I don't know. Can I think about it?"

"Yeah, fine." I'd been a enough of bitch this week, begging Bella to keep her mouth shut, almost begging Edward to forgive me. I wasn't about to beg again. She'd make up her mind at some point.

I got up to leave. I didn't want her to think I'd wanted to stay for the pussy, even though I did. I wanted her to see me in a different light, as someone she'd want as her boyfriend.

I pulled back the curtain.

"Emmett, wait."

I turned around and she had pulled back her blanket, and she was grinning her dick sucking grin.

"Why don't you stay and at least give me something to think about."


	5. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Experience**

**Edward's POV**

The sun was raising and I figured it would be hours before Bella would wake up. She was really tired. I _should_ have been exhausted. This had been a really long week. Between looking after Vanessa, practice, school work and keeping up with Rose's bullshit, I should probably be in a coma. On top of all that I had played some of the hardest hours of football in my life.

But I just couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful and so peaceful. And finally Bella was mine.

I knew why I stayed with Rose for so long. She needed me. Her step-father was verbally abusive and her mother was always working or always drunk. You couldn't blame Rosalie for being such a bitch. She had nothing in terms of kindness and common human decency to use as examples to craft a real personality around.

When she asked me to be her boyfriend, I had no idea what she was really like. I knew she had this sort of queen bee mentality, but I never really paid attention to that. At first things were fine, just normal dating shit. Then she started opening up. I was torn because every day I would see more and more of how much of a bitch she was, but every time we would fight she would come crawling back to me, begging me to forgive her, explaining that she was just moody because of her asshole parents. And of course I would feel bad and forgive her. I started ignoring her when she yelled or I would simply walk away until she had calmed down. I'm just not that kind of guy. I had no interest in make-believe blame games and screaming matches.

She _was_ hot and she was an excellent kisser, but I could never bring myself to do much more than that with her. Probably felt her up a few times, but she was just always so needy. She would come to me crying about something at home and then beg me to fuck her to help her forget about it. It was actually pretty gross. I couldn't even get it up when she was like that. It had nothing to do with me or us, she just wanted to forget.

I did like her a lot, but not enough to give in to her nonsense. And I definitely didn't love her.

My parents had been together since the 7th grade. They were so in love. I know it sounds lame, but I wanted that sort of thing. I didn't want to date around, be in pointless relationship after pointless relationship until I found someone I could tolerate enough to marry. I wanted the real thing forever. And when I found that real thing I knew I wanted us to be each other's only in every way.

The only person I ever considered in that way was Bella. Actually let me be honest, I had felt that way about Bella for a really long time. Whether she realized it or not, but Jasper and Emmett aside, _she_ was my best friend. Her and Alice were hilarious. Both of them completely adorable and they could hang with us boys anytime. Girls like Lauren and Rosalie were always "on" when there were guys around, batting their eyelashes, pretending to be weak and dainty.

Alice and Bella would take the skinned knees and the dirty clothes with the best of us and never think twice about it and not because they were boy crazy and wanted to be around us, but because they were just hanging out, having good time acting stupid and getting into trouble. Bella would challenge Emmett to arm wrestling matches and then cheat, kicking him under the table or making Jasper fart on his shoulder to distract him. It was hilarious. Alice was great too, but a little too psycho and hyper for me.

Bella was the perfect mix of pretty girl and tough tomboy. As we got older she just more and more beautiful, but she didn't even know it. Her freshman year, she came to St. Mary's with this amazing body. She had grown her hair out, it was long and this amazing deep brown. Her lips had filled out and the baby fat in her face had dwindled in all the right places, emphasizing her dark brown eyes.

I didn't get to see her as much the year we weren't in school together, while she was still in middle school. I was afraid she knew how good she looked in her uniform. That she would turn into someone like Rosalie, but she didn't. She was the same Bella, tripping Emmett in the hallway, calling Jasper on his bullshit and recommending good books to me.

When people started showering me with all this undeserved attention, I'm guessing because my skin cleared up and I grew damn near a foot in a month, Bella treated me exactly the same. She didn't care about how football was going, instead studying with me in the library or offering up fun ideas of stuff to do with my little sister. How could I not love that.

Several weeks back, Alice and Emmett were over for dinner. Their mom was working late. After we finished, Emmett was in the bathroom, no doubt blowing the place up and Alice and I were in the basement talking.

I'd been fighting with Rose again that day. Her step-dad had called her a skank and she was taking it out on me. I had to remember to thank him for all the good times some day.

"Edward, why are you with her?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. She's not all bad." I was just being a punk. I didn't want to acknowledge what was in front of me.

"Well I know someone who wouldn't hesitate to fill her shoes," she said, winking.

"Thanks Alice, but I don't think we would work out." She was always coming on to me, but in a playful, ridiculous way.

"Not me silly. Bella."

I was completely floored. Rosalie had driven a wedge between Bella and I. We were still friends, but whenever Rosalie was around she had her claws in me so deep that Bella kept her distance and as time went by that distance seemed to grow. I felt like I only saw her when I saw Jazz. I never in million years thought she had feelings for me.

Just then Rosalie called, begging me to come over. She wanted to make up. Alice and Emmett were more than welcome at my house without me, so left for Rose's. I was up with her all night, just holding her while she apologized.

I pushed the Bella info to the back of my mind, until I ran into Jessica and she showed me the pictures of Rosalie and Emmett.

At first I relieved. Rose _was_ the black hearted bitch I thought she truly was. And then I was mad. I had put up with her for a fucking year and she was hooking up with my best friend. Emmett was an idiot who thought with his dick, so I wasn't really all that shocked on his end. Him and I had been friends forever.

For weeks I couldn't decide what to do. I didn't want to dump Rose and find out that she was just truly fucked up, that I really was the only stability in her life. I hated to think what would happen, what she would _do_ if I left her.

But when Emmett came over, I was fucking done. I thought they'd been making out here and there, but she gave him her virginity. I couldn't be with someone like _that_. And really I couldn't be with someone who was making me miserable.

I took a minute to pause, thinking of what exactly to say, before leaving for her house. My mom and Vanessa caught me standing by the front door, fooling with my keys.

"What's wrong sweetie?" my mom asked. She hated Rose, but she would never say so. She thought Rose made me happy.

"I'm going to break up with Rose." Although Vanessa is only five, she smiled, realizing she'd never be forced to play dress up with Rose again.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked. I picked up Vanessa hugging her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. She was cheating on me, though."

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry." She hated seeing me hurt in a way. She was a great mom.

I paused thinking again.

"You like Bella right?"

"I love Bella. You know that. I'd keep her as my own if I could, but Charlie and Jasper would probably starve," she laughed. I smiled at her. I could tell she wanted to know more, but she would never press stuff like this, knowing I would come talk to her when I was ready.

"I love Bella, too," Vanessa exclaimed, kissing me on the cheek. That pretty much decided it right there.

I put Vanessa down and went to end things with Rosalie.

There was A LOT of crying and begging. Then she got mad and started calling me names and then there was more begging. I got pretty bored with it and left, heading over to Emmett's in an attempt to forget all about it. Before I left I deleted my numbers from her phone and told her not to show up at my house any more. She didn't like that very much and I didn't give a shit.

When I got to Emmett's I half expected Alice to jump down my throat, begging me to call Bella immediately. But she didn't. She never even mentioned Bella's name. So figured Bella was over me.

But here we were, laying together. I could get used to this sort of quiet, just laying with Bella. My whole life with Rosalie was loud and annoying, but it was different with Bella, even though it had only been a few hours and I knew everything would be different forever.

Bella actually loved me. She loved me for me. She always had. How stupid were we? Looking at each other day in and day out, not even realizing we felt exactly the same way about each other.

She was so embarrassed admitting how she truly felt, but I was pretty fucking psyched. I did love her and now I wasn't afraid to tell her.

I smiled to myself again, watching her sleep. I'd worn her out pretty good.

I was glad she wanted to talk, but I was glad she had been honest too, telling me that she wanted more. Of course I wanted to talk, but the truth was this little bit of alone time would only last so long. I could keep her here all weekend, with a little help from Jazz, but my parents would be back on Sunday morning and we wouldn't really have any place to hook up during the week. Not the way I wanted to.

Jasper and Emmett were completely content fucking ANYWHERE, the backseats of their cars, _the library_, the woods. But Bella really meant something to me, shit she meant everything to me and I wanted the physical time we spent together to mean something too. I wouldn't attack her in the locker room in between classes just to cop a feel… well not unless she wanted me to, which she just might.

She was trying so hard to be good, trying to prolong our conversation so I wouldn't think she was just trying to fuck me the first chance she got. Which also would have been fine with me, if that's what she wanted. I really did love her.

I just couldn't help but fuck with her. She was so cute when she was got all frustrated and embarrassed, but the instant my hand grazed her soft, clean shaved pussy, my motives COMPLETELY changed. I'd try everything I could think of now, trying to make her fantasies about me come true.

"Were my hands, doing certain things down here?" I breathed against her cheek.

"Yes," she sighed.

"And my fingers, were they doing things like this?" I kissed her neck again and slowly and gently spread her pussy lips, softly searching for her clit. Her breath hitched when I found it. I didn't have all that much experience, but neither did Bella. We could figure it all out together. Although, between my father's medical books and Emmett's addiction to porn, I wasn't completely lost.

Her body pressed into my hand. I don't think her mind was in control. And neither was mine. I had the biggest hard on.

"Do you like the way this feels?" I asked shocking myself a little. I was honestly just asking, but it came out sounding a little forceful and cocky, but I guess she didn't mind.

"Yes. Please don't stop," she whispered, her brow contorted with pleasure. The breathiness of her voice was the best, the sexiest thing I had ever heard in my life.

I rolled her on her back and pulled my lips to hers and started kissing her, working my hand slowly, teasing her clit, pulling my hand up, massaging her from the outside of her lips, applying more pressure.

I was done asking questions at this point. I could barely think and I didn't imagine she _wanted_ to. She was so wet.

Gently still, I slid a single finger inside of her. Her body was so soft and tight and I didn't want to hurt her. I slowly moved my finger around, listening to her moans, trying to find cues.

"Edward?" she whispered against my lips. I pulled back a little to look at her face while she talked to me.

"Yes?" My finger was still inside of her.

"Honesty, right?" she asked. I was starting to love her more. If that was even possible.

"Yes, love. Tell me what you want."

"I want to go down on you," she said softly.

I was shocked, I'm not going to lie. Not that I had much basis for comparison, but to my knowledge girls hated doing that. Rosalie had only offered to blow me if I would go down on her in return and something about that just wasn't working for me.

But Bella seemed like she really wanted to make me come, completely independent of her own physical needs. And she seemed like she wanted to _bad_.

"Okay," I replied. I rolled on my back and Bella climbed on top of me and pulled off the t-shirt. Her tits were amazing. Full and perky, with beautiful light pink nipples. I reached up and grazed my thumb across one of them and she closed her eyes, biting her lip. She was so turned on, which made my dick twitch.

She leaned forward and started kissing me again. I reached between our bodies and undid the drawstring on my scrubs. When I pulled my hands away she looked me in the eye and spoke. "I've never done this before so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong." She was so fucking cute and of course I agreed.

She kissed her way down my chest, down my stomach and when she got to my pants, she slowly pulled them down, making sure to catch my boxers with them. I watched her as she took a moment just staring at my dick, contemplating, like she was figuring a difficult math problem. Again, adorable. She gently took me in her hand and licked slowly across the tip. It felt fucking amazing.

My eyes closed and a let out a deep sigh. The next thing I knew her whole mouth was on me and she was gently stroking what she couldn't fit beyond her lips. Emmett must have shown her some dick sucking porn, because she was _good_. Not once, did I think about what she was doing with concern, not once did I freak out thinking that her teeth were coming a little too close at the wrong angle. As she got more comfortable with what she was doing, she starting massaging my balls. I wanted to come, but I willed my body to hold on, prolonging the experience. I didn't want her to think all she had to do was breathe on my dick and I would come all over myself.

Bella was a trooper. She sucked me off for a while, never seeming to get tired or uncomfortable. Once she _did_ wipe her mouth, but it was really cute. She looked up at me and smiled and went right back to work.

Soon I knew I was close.

"Bella, I'm gonna come," I groaned. She took her thumb and started applying a little more pressure the base of my dick, sucking me harder and faster. It felt amazing.

I half expected to her to jump out of the way, or gag as I came, but she didn't. Instead Bella sucked and licked, swallowing every drop. She even waited for several moment just watching the tip, licking up anything that managed to trickle out when I was done.

_Holy shit, I'd wasted so much time with Rosalie._

"Come here," I said. Bella crawled up into my arms, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Did I do okay?" she whispered.

I laughed. "Uh- yeah. You did much better than okay."

"Well if there's anything else you want me to try next time, just tell me, okay. I really have no idea what I'm doing."

I put one finger under her chin titling her eyes towards mine. "You were excellent, Bella. And if I can think of anything to make what you just did _better _which I highly doubt is even possible, I will tell you." I kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay," she whispered.

"You didn't have to swallow, Bella," I stroked her cheek.

"I know, I wanted to though. That's just plain rude," she giggled and then her voice was soft again. "I love _all_ of you." I searched her eyes for a moment. I loved Bella's silence, that we could look at each other this way.

And then I really wanted to finish what I had started during or silly game of Truth or Truth. I wanted to make her come.

I rolled her on her back and slid up to my knees. She looked at me while I pulled her panties off and tossed them on the floor. I had fantasized about being with Bella, naked, a lot, but nothing compared to the real thing. Even in the faint light streaming in through the windows I could see she was perfect. Every single inch of her.

I slipped down to my stomach and wasted no time pressing my mouth to her pussy. Her fingers were instantly in my hair, holding on.

"Edward," she moaned. I chuckled. I hadn't even done anything yet. I began kissing her and gently lapping the flat surface of my tongue against her clit.

I slid my finger inside her again and she let out a soft whimper.

"Use two," she begged.

I slowly slid in another. She winced in pain, but only for a moment. I tried to distract her, smothering her clit with kisses. That seemed to work. She relaxed a little and began to moan again.

Bella was in touch with her body, which I loved. She worked with me, grinding her hips in certain directions, telling me when to thrust harder with my fingers. Most guys would be intimated by shit like that, but I liked it. She was only helping me to get to know her body better. I was a faster learner and soon she stopped instructing and started moaning and whimpered louder and louder as I repeated all the things she'd showed me over and over.

"Edward, don't stop. Fuck, I'm going to come."

That was just plain hot. I worked my fingers with a little more force, sucking on her clit now. After a few more moments she came. I licked her some more and her body shuddered again as she came once more.

After I slid my fingers out, I slid back up with the bed and held her to me. She nuzzled into my chest, whispering things like _so good_ and _thank you_. A few moments later she was asleep.

But now she was waking up.

She stretched and smiled at me. "Hi."

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Morning." I couldn't help myself. My hand was on her tit then, massaging gently. She closed her eyes again, breathing deep.

I really wanted to have sex with her, but this was perfect too. I thought about telling her, but we literally just started dating and I didn't want her to think that I all I cared about was fucking her. I just knew I was ready to share that with her and I didn't want to wait.

We'd been really good with this whole honesty thing, so I was honest and I told her.

"I want to make love to you." It sounded stupid, but it was the best way I could think to say it.

"I know. I want to too," she said. I was really digging this whole honesty thing.

"Would you like to _now_?"

"Yes," she whispered, blushing a little.

I reached for my father's bedside table and grabbed a condom.

I never told anyone but Jasper and Emmett this, but my parents knew I had parties and they had stashed condoms all over the place.

"I know teenagers will do what they will do, but I want people to be safe," my father had said once, showing me one of several secret stashes. My father was great in that respect, understanding. But I didn't want to encourage people to have sex at my house. Em and Jasper were the only ones who knew were to look.

Bella pulled back the covers and held them up while I slid it on. When it was in place she lay her back down on the pillow and I slid closer to her, looking at her eyes.

She bit her lip. "You won't think I'm – easy, having sex with you so soon, will you?"

"No. I would never think that. You meant what you said last night right?" I said seriously.

"Of course." she seemed a little hurt that I would ever doubt her. "I do love you, Edward."

"I love you, too." It was the first time we'd both just said it, out right. I kissed her once more. "If you're hurting please tell me, okay?"

She gulped a little. "I will."

I moved my hips slowly and she opened her legs, inviting me in.


	6. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Battered and Bruised**

**Bella's POV**

I had never been so scared in my entire life. I love Edward. I really do, but it knew this was about to hurt.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. Part of me wanted him too just shove it in and be done with it. You know rip the band-aid off, but Edward dick wasn't small and I had only had three of my small fingers inside of me (The vibrator I had was really skinny).

"Um. Don't stop unless I tell you to, okay. No matter what my face looks like," I smirked a little.

"Okay," he said smiling a little too. "I love you Isabella," he said one final time. I was too scared to speak. I think he knew.

I felt the pressure of the tip of his dick against my opening. It was a strange sensation. The inside of my pussy tingled a little bit, wanting more, but the soft part of me where he was about to enter was already bracing for the worse.

Edward pushed himself up a little and grabbed his dick in his hand. Slowly he guided the tip in. I winced wildly. It r_eally_ fucking hurt. I had no fucking clue how some girls took it in the ass. No clue.

My mind scrambled trying to remember what Alice had told me. She never confessed who she'd lost her virginity to, but she had told me to relax, that if I tensed up every muscle in my body, that meant every muscle in my pussy would tense up, making the opening smaller, harder for Edward to slide all the way in and making it way more painful for me.

Edward froze seeing the look on my face, even though he'd just promised not to. I closed my eyes and took a breath and tried my hardest to will my body to go limp. It worked, sort of.

"Okay," I said, breathing deep. I closed my eyes again. "Keep going."

I took deep shallow breaths and rubbed Edwards arm, trying to convince him that I was okay. Finally he was in as far as he could go.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

I breathed in again, nodding. "Go ahead."

Edward slid partially out, then back in again. It still hurt. It felt like I was being stretched too far, like the opening to me was being torn. I wanted him to stop, but I didn't. I knew if he stopped now, we'd be right back to square one and it would hurt just as bad then next time we tried. And I didn't want that at all. I wanted to enjoy sex with Edward, all the time.

I wondered for a moment if the condom had anything to do with the discomfort. I could feel it. I wondered if it would feel any better without it. I was getting on the pill as soon as possible.

I couldn't look him in the eye. I didn't want him to see the pain there. But then I realized he couldn't look me in the eye either cause he knew if he did we would _see_ the pain he suspected was there and he would force himself to stop and he knew he didn't want to. I was glad it felt good for him. I wanted him to want me this way.

I looked at his chest, his shoulder, my boobs, the place where our stomachs were touching.

Soon Edward found a rhythm I could handle. It still hurt, but after a little while it didn't hurt as bad and I was able to relax a little and then I was able to think about what was actually happening. I was having sex with Edward, someone I had wanted my whole life. He was so gorgeous and he was trying so hard to make love to me. My pussy got a little wetter at the thought and that made things a little bit better. I knew once I got used to this, I would really enjoy it.

There was no way I was going to come, but soon I felt Edward trembling above me. I pulled him a little closer, and starting kissing the soft skin on his shoulder, encouraging him to kept going. He came a few seconds later, a low, long grunt rumbling from his chest. He rolled to his side, trying not crush me and I rolled with him kissing his chest while his breathing calmed.

When he seemed completely done I sat up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I said. He nodded his eyes still closed. I had to check and see if I was still all there. It was freezing when I got out from under the covers, away from Edward's warm body. I grabbed the t-shirt off the floor and went into the bathroom. I propped my foot up on the toilet and touched myself. I was so sore. I grabbed a little bit of toilet paper to investigate the damage on a white canvas.

When I pulled it away all that was there was a little tiny spot of blood and more of my natural juices.

"Not too bad," I muttered to myself. My ass was a little sore from the unfamiliar position we'd been in and my inner thighs and my hip joints hurt a little, but that was all. I couldn't wait until we could try other positions. I wanted to be over this awkward, painful part. I wondered how many times we'd have to do it until I was comfortable enough to ride him. I trusted Edward, we'd figure it out together.

So I wasn't a virgin anymore. I didn't look any different. I felt a little different though. But I'm not sure if that was the sex. I think it was more that I had a boyfriend now, that I really loved and that I really wanted to be with. _That_ made me really happy and I don't think I'd ever felt this good about my life or myself.

When I came back, Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed, back in his scrubs. It was apparently a little too cold for him too. He stood as soon as he saw me and walked over to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Edward," I gave him my half smile. "It did hurt a little, but I'm fine I promise." I'm not sure he bought, but he didn't press the issue. "When I'm a little less sore I do want to try it again, soon." I knew if we wanted too long, I practically be a virgin all over again.

"We can, whenever you want," he said sweetly. I knew we wouldn't try until I was ready, which I hoped was really soon. "Come on. It's early as hell. Let's get back in bed."

"Okay," I whispered, taking his hand.

The next thing I knew I was being jostled awake.

"Bella Belly. Wake up."

I pulled the pillow from under my head and threw it at Alice who was jumping on the foot of the bed. Edward woke up.

"All right. Well I guess I'll go get dressed," he groaned.

"Excellent idea. I need to talk to Bella anyway," Alice chimed.

"No," I whined.

He leaned back over and kissed me lightly. "I wont be far." He turned to Alice, glaring at her. "Good morning."

"Oh get off it Edward. We'll be back down stairs in a minute," she stuck her tongue out at him.

When Edward was gone Alice flopped down her stomach next to me. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. Jasper's t-shirt and someone's boxers. I hoped not Jasper's too.

"Alice." I peered at her curiously. She looked around the bed pretending not to notice me or my tone.

"Isabella Swan." She reached over the other side and pulled a condom wrapper off the floor.

_SHIT._

"Did you?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Alice we did."

Faster than I thought humanly possible she was back up on her knees, clapping wildly. I was waiting for the shower of glitter.

"Oh tell me all about it. How was it? Did it hurt? Was he any good? Oh my god." She said it all at once.

"Shhh Alice. Shut up," I growled at her.

"Sorry," she whispered, sort of. "This is a big deal. Aw my little girl's a woman now," she reached forward to pat my head and smacked her hand away.

"Knock it off. Don't tell Jazz okay. He'll flip his shit," I begged her.

"Oh, Bella. You know I wont."

"Speaking of Jasper. What's up with the outfit?" She wasn't slick enough to distract me that much.

"Right. About that. Bella listen I have to tell you something and I want you to promise you'll hear me out and promise you wont get too mad at me."

"Okay…" I eyed her suspiciously. She only begged like this when she did something really bad. She usually didn't give a shit what people thought of her. "Did you kill my brother or something?"

"No, no. Bella, Jasper and I together. Like together, together," she said eying me carefully.

I blinked for a second, looking down at the covers. Was I mad? No. Was I little confused? Yes.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Officially or unofficially?"

"There's an option?"

"Well we kissed at the beginning of the summer."

"You did?" I almost yelled. I couldn't remember a time when Alice had been with Jasper without me or Emmett there and there was no way Emmett would have let that shit happened. "Where?" I pressed.

"When we went up to the lake after prom."

"Oh." I paused. "So you've been hooking up with him since for 4 months now?" I was a little pissed now, but not because they were screwing around. I grabbed a pillow and whacked her in the head with it, hard.

"Ow! You Bitch."

"Fuck you Alice! How come you didn't tell me?"

"Cause of shit like that." her face was bright red and she was rubbing her ear. I didn't mean to hit her that hard.

"I'm sorry. But damn Alice I'm your best friend. We're supposed to tell each other shit like this."

"Well I thought you'd be mad I was scamming on your brother."

"No. I don't care about that. So wait are you guys 'official' _now_?"

"Are you going to hit me again?"

"No," I laughed. She smiled then.

"Then yes, we are - as soon as we tell Emmett. Who, FYI, is over at Rose's as we speak."

"Get the fuck out."

"He sent me a text this morning telling me to get a ride home with you. He said he's gonna be there a while."

I made a face. "Gross."

"Yeah. Well…"

"Well what?" She glared at me lips pursed. "Oh! That."

"How was it?" she asked cautiously.

"Well all the stuff before was great."

"Oh yeah? What happened?" she slunk back down on her stomach, getting into gossip mode. I told her about last night, how good Edward was at all the foreplay stuff and how I tried to go down on him and how I had no idea if I was any good.

"I'll find out. Guys always blab to their buddies about that kind of shit."

"He won't tell Jasper," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but he'll tell Emmett." I didn't really like the idea of that, but then again here I was telling Alice how good he was at eating pussy.

"Yeah I guess." I conceded.

"So?"

"It hurt like hell."

"Ha, yeah it's not so much fun the first time, but the next time will be better. I suggest you try again this afternoon or something."

"Really?" My poor vagina started crying.

"Yes. Really. It gets much better trust me. –What?" she asked, wide-eyed. I realized I had that "I'm going to vomit" look on my face.

"You and Jazz—was he your first time?" I asked.

"Yes," she admitted. I thought for a second, still trying not to barf. I didn't want to think about him fucking _anybody_, but Jasper was a good guy deep down and he was a really good brother when he wasn't making fun of me or beating me up. Alice could do a lot worse.

"Whatever."

"So you're not mad?"

"No."

"Oh Bella," she tackled me. "I don't give a shit about Emmett. I was so scared you would hate me."

"Alice, I could never hate you."

"I know, but still," she smiled.

After that I got dressed and met them all down in the kitchen, but not before I made Alice double pinky swear she wouldn't mention a word about my lack of virginity to Jasper.

The rest of the weekend was awesome. Jasper told Charlie he was staying over at Edward's with Emmett another night and after I went home and changed, I told him I was sleeping at Alice's which I did most weekends anyway. When we got back over to Edward's, we didn't see much of Alice and Jasper. They were pretty busy in the guest room.

Edward and I had sex twice more on Saturday and Alice was right it was a good idea to do it again. I didn't come, but it did feel much better.

On Sunday Morning, I was brave enough to get on top. After a few clumsy attempts I got the hang of it and I came, a lot. It felt so good. I should listen to Alice more often.

Afterwards, I went back home and did my homework and that night I had dinner with Edward and his family. His mom pulled me aside in the kitchen and told me just how happy she was that Edward and I were dating.

"I haven't seen him this happy in a long time, Bella. Thank you," Esme said.

"You don't have to thank me. I love spending time with him, with all of you."

We played with Vanessa for a while and then after she went to bed, Edward drove me home.

I sat up in my room talking to him on the phone until Charlie went to bed and then we texted each other back and forth for a couple more hours. I knew it was silly because I would see him in the morning, but we had had such a perfect weekend. I didn't want it to end.

Emmett had spent the whole weekend with Rosalie, but Edward promised he would talk to him first thing Monday for Alice and Jasper. He'd still be pissed about them dating, but Edward would be able to calm him down.

Edward picked me up in the morning. Jasper took the jeep. He was planning on taking Alice out on their first real date after football practice. I was going to study in the library and wait for Edward to get out of practice. God I was one of those girls now.

Alice and I were at my locker talking after first period, when it happened.

"Edward should be talking to him right now," she giggled a little. "Jasper is hiding in the home-ec room until Edward tells him its safe." I laughed and bent down to fix my shoe. When I stood back up, that's when I saw her. I should have know better, should have thought to move or something, but everything was moving so fast, my feet and my hands weren't quick enough. Lauren came out of nowhere and pushed Alice out of the way. Jessica caught Alice and pinned her to a locker across the hall. My head whipped from Alice's angry face as she was trying to fight off Jessica to Lauren's evil glare. Lauren suddenly moved to the side and Rosalie was right behind her.

She wheeled back and slapped me across the face. My head craned to the side. I instantly grabbed my face, holding the throbbing spot.

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream. When I pulled my hand away I saw that there was blood smudged on my palm. Rosalie had turned her birthstone ring around.

"You little, fucking, home wrecking, bitch. I told you what would happen if you fucked with me. I hope-" Rosalie started, but I didn't give her a chance to finish. Of its own accord my right cross connected with her cheek and Rosalie went down. I didn't knock her out, but she definitely went down. All that sparing with Emmett and Jazz had really paid off.

Jessica released Alice then and rushed to Rosalie's side. Alice came to me and was checking my cheek. Just then Principal Phillips came down the hall.

I sat in the office with an ice pack pressed to my face. Alice was sitting next to me, a witness and a partial victim and Rosalie and Jessica sat a few seats away from us. We were all silent. Lauren came out of the main office and sat back down with a huff next to Jessica. Then Principal Phillips called me into his office.

"Isabella, this is not like you," he said stern faced.

"I know, Sir, but I can assure you I was not the one who started it," I whipped out all the proper grammar I could think of for him. There was no way I was going down for Rose and her psychotic temper.

"Well Isabella although that might be the case, violence should not be met with more violence. I am sending you home for the rest of the day and you will serve the rest of the week in in-school suspension."

I took a deep breath and resisted rolling my eyes at him.

_Great, a whole fucking week locked up and away from Edward. Great._

He picked up the phone and dialed Charlie. He was going to kill me. Being a cop, he was not an advocate of fighting.

"Yes, this is Principal Phillips. – Yes." He paused confused. What in the world was Charlie saying. "Oh. Well I will need to speak to his parents as well. Yes. That is fine. Good Bye." He hung up and turned back to me. "Your father is aware of the altercation and Edward Cullen's parents have excused him to drive you home." My heart took off.

_God, I had the most perfect boyfriend._

I tried to hide my smile.

"I will have Mrs. Cope call him down. You are to wait out there until then young lady."

I stood. "Yes sir."

"Isabella, this better not happen again," he said as a final word.

"It won't. I promise." He yelled Jessica's name over my shoulder as I opened the door.

A few minutes later Edward came into the office. He had my bag and my jacket and later I would find out he had gotten all of my work from my teachers too.

He stroked my injured cheek gently. I hadn't seen it yet, but I know it was pretty banged up. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" he said softly, but just loud enough for the others to hear. Behind him Rosalie sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes. Edwards head snapped up and in two short strides he was across the room his lips pressed to her ear.

He growled, "Don't you ever fucking touch her again. You got that."


	7. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Responsibility**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I had a pretty awesome weekend. Despite how lame it may sound, I was glad we were each others' first. I wouldn't have wanted it to be with anyone else. I felt awful at first. She was in a lot of pain even though she tried to hide it, but she seemed to want to get it right so bad. So we tried a few more times until she was comfortable. She started to like it, even coming a few times on Sunday morning. I loved having sex with her and even more, I loved having her as my girlfriend.

I should have been walking Bella to class, but I'd promised Alice I would talk to Emmett about her and Jasper.

"As a favor to me, then." Emmett and I were standing outside the ceramics room.

"How long has this been going on?" Emmett huffed.

"Dude, I don't know. Just don't be a dick about it. She's pretty into him," I said.

"Yeah, I guess I could be cool with it. That's weird." I'm pretty sure he was talking more to himself. The idea of his best friend and his sister was clearly a strange concept for him to grasp. I was glad Jasper had taken the news about Bella and I so well.

All of sudden Eric Yorkie came running down the hall towards us. He stopped short, almost running into Emmett. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. Emmett and I looked at each other.

_WHAT THE FUCK._

"Dude," he huffed. "Emmett. Rosalie," he huffed some more, his eyes growing wider. I wondered what crazy thing Rosalie had done now. I was glad that her bullshit had been pushed off on Emmett. She was _his_ headache now.

"Fuck man, spit it out," Emmett yelled.

Erik took a deep breath and straightened up.

"Rosalie, Lauren, and Jessica," he paused. I'm not sure if he was trying to be dramatic or what, but it really wasn't necessary. "—jumped Bella at her locker."

"What?" I growled.

I was speechless. I was instantly seeing red. I'm not prone to outbursts of anger. It actually takes a lot to get me riled up. But the thought of anyone, let alone Rosalie fucking with Bella was enough to put me over the edge.

"Yeah they just rolled up on her, like five minutes ago, but Principal Phillips broke it up. She's in his office now."

The bell rang.

"Shit," Erik shuffled off to his next class.

I was frozen.

"Edward?" I felt Emmett grab my arm. I didn't know it was possible to be this pissed off.

"Edward. Come on. We gotta get to class."

I scrambled, thinking for a moment.

"We can't do anything now. Just come on. We'll go check up on her after next period." Emmett said. He was pissed too. I could hear it in voice, now that I could even focus enough to hear. He had a point. She'd be stuck in the office or in school suspension, at least til lunch.

"I'll be meet you there." I told him firmly. He stopped trying to drag me along. He could see it on my face, I wasn't in a haggling mood.

"Aight man." He headed off towards class.

I had every intention of I blowing off Chem. I went out to the parking lot and pulled out my phone. I had to do _something_.

St. Mary's had pretty strict rules about any involvement in a fight. I knew even though it wasn't her fault, there is no way in hell she would pick a fight with Rose, Bella would get suspended or at least have to spend a few day on in-school suspension.

I scrambled, thinking of what to do. I couldn't fucking believe Rose. I knew Bella was tough. She was very scrappy, but she didn't like confrontation at all. Even if she had started it, I know right now she had to be really upset.

I called the Police Station.

"Forks Police Department. How may I direct your call," I think it was Angela's grandmother, Mrs. Webber. She was the department's secretary.

"Can I speak to Chief Swan?" She told me to hold and in a moment I was connected to Charlie. It would have been a little awkward, me calling him out of the blue like this. Luckily, Bella had told him we'd started dating last night, before she came back over.

Charlie answered after a few rings. Quickly I told him what I thought happened to Bella.

"I take complete responsibility. Rosalie Hale has a ridiculous temper, Sir. I think she may taken out some anger she had with me on Bella."

"I understand. Sometimes teenage girls can be a little – volatile."

"Well Sir, if Bella is suspended today, may I have your permission to drive her home. I would really like a chance to talk to her for a moment. I promise to bring her straight home." I begged.

"Sure, Edward. That's fine. I –uh," Charlie, huffed and thought for a moment.

"The school should be calling you any moment now. Principal Phillips will let her leave with me if I have your permission." I said, encouraging things along.

"Of course. Make sure you tell your folks though, please. And after you drop her off, head right back to school."

"Yes, sir."

I got of the phone with Charlie and immediately called my mom. I told her everything that happened. She promised she'd call the school and get me excused for the rest of the day. She also said she would call Charlie just to let him know she was aware of everything that was going on.

Immediately I walked back inside. Bella's bag was still on the floor in the hallway. Her locker was still cracked open, so I grabbed her coat and locked it for her and snatched her bag off the floor. I quickly went around to all of her classes, grabbing her work for the rest of the day. Bella was an excellent student and I didn't want her to even have to _think_ about missing anything.

She had a paper due in English so I dug through her bag until I found it and handed it in for her.

After I got her last assignment I ran back to Chem class and waited. Mr. Crane didn't exactly run a tight ship. He didn't even notice that I was 20 minutes late. Ignored Emmett as he tried to get my attention. I didn't want to deal with him right now.

I sat on the edge of my chair staring at the clock. Finally Mrs. Cope sent some freshman down with a note excusing me from class. I pretty much ran to the office. When I got there, my heart was pounding out of my chest. I was angry all over again.

Bella sat across from Mrs. Cope's desk, Alice was right beside her. Rosalie and Lauren were there too, but I forced myself not to look in their direction. I wasn't exactly sure what I would do.

Bella looked more annoyed then anything, but when she saw me her expression immediately changed. She looked likes he was about to cry.

I went right to her side, checking the deep cut surrounded by the beginnings of a large bruise on her face. The stupid fucking nurse didn't even clean it right.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I asked, concerned about her face and her current frame of my mind. Before Bella could answer, I heard Rosalie behind me, suck her teeth and sigh. I could feel that fucking bitch roll her eyes.

That was all I could take. I was the across the room in two steps. I was thankful for the part of my brain telling me not to punch her right in the face. She wasn't worth going to juvie for and I think my mom would have been pretty upset if I hit a girl, even if it was Rosalie.

I walked right up to her, so pissed I couldn't even raise my voice.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again. You got that," I said quietly holding on for dear life to all of my control. She stared at me wide-eyed, her nostrils flaring. We both knew any emotional outburst on her part would end badly. She kept mouth shut just glaring at me until I turned back to Bella.

I walked back over to her, encouraging her to stand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mrs. Cope. I think she almost had a stroke.

I stayed a step behind Bella as she walked up to the desk.

"Do I need to do anything else?" she asked Mrs. Cope. Bella's soft voice snapped her out of her frightened state.

"Uh—Tomorrow morning come see me before first period. I'll check you in," She said. Her eyes were apologetic. She knew there was no reason for Bella to be in this situation.

"Okay," Bella said, turning to go. "Bye," she whispered to Alice. I hoped they didn't suspend her too.

Bella was quiet all the way to the car just holding my hand. I wanted to say something, but I had feeling she'd speak when she was ready.

When we got in the car, she pulled down the mirror and looked at her cheek.

"That fucking cunt," she whispered to herself.

"Bella. I'm sor-"

"Edward, don't." she squeezed my hand as if to say she didn't blame me. But that did mean I didn't blame myself. "I just want to go home."

"Okay."

I got about two blocks from the school when I noticed Bella examining the cut again. A few tears were streaming down her cheeks. I seriously wanted to punch the Rosalie and school nurse, right in the in head. I whipped the car around and headed back to the hospital.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I want my dad to have a look at that."

She opened her mouth to protest, but I interrupted her this time.

"Please Bella. I just don't want it to get infected."

"Yeah, a girlfriend with hideous scar isn't all that appealing," she whispered.

I was silent for the 5 minutes it took us to get there. When we parked I turned to her.

"Bella, I don't care if you have a scar. I love you." Ran my fingers just under her eyes catching the remaining tears. "I really just don't want it to get infected. It'll be painful for you."

"Okay," she conceded.

The receptionist showed us directly into my Dad's office. He was down the hall talking to another doctor. He came and looked at Bella's cheek. The nurse _did_ do a shoddy job.

"How does it feel?" he asked her, gently touching the skin around the cut.

"It just feels a little sore, but not too bad.," she said.

"It will hurt tomorrow and this bruise will get bigger, but we'll take care of the scar if you want." Dad said. "It might be kinda cool, though." He added, winking at her. She smiled at that.

He cleaned her gash himself, instead of having a nurse do it. _That_ I really appreciated. He knew how much I cared about her. Then he gave her a couple mild painkillers.

I told him I might not be home for dinner, depending on how Bella felt and what kind of my mood Charlie was in when he got home. He understood.

As we were leaving, Bella stopped me in the parking lot.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I tried to capture her gaze, but she kept looking at the ground.

"Before we leave, do you think I could maybe ask about some birth control pills?"

I was shocked, but just for a second. I didn't think she'd be thinking about _that_ at the moment.

"I'll be right back," I told her.

I ran back inside and found my father, again. Of course he was beyond helpful.

"Before she takes these find out if she is on any other medication, okay? If she is tell her to hold off until I can speak to her again. And tell her she has to take them at the same time everyday." He handed me three months worth of birth control pills, from the stash of generic drugs in the clinic. "And please use these in the meantime. It sometimes takes two months for the pill to take proper effect." He handed me more condoms.

"Thanks, Dad."

"I'm just glad you're trying to be responsible."

When I came back outside Bella was sitting on a bench near where I left her. I held on to the bag my father gave me until we got in the car. She took it and put it in her backpack.

"Thank you," she said. I think she was afraid to ask exactly how I got my hands on it and how I did it so fast.

It was weird when we got back to her house. You that strange feeling of being home alone during the day when you know you should be at school.

I followed Bella inside.

"Do you have to go back to school now?" she asked. We were still standing by the front door.

"No. But will you tell me first, exactly what happened."

She took a deep breath nostrils flaring. A little pissed, a little annoyed.

"I was talking to Alice and she just walked up and slapped me. Bitch turned her fucking ring around." She pointed to the cut. "Well Jessica held Alice back so she couldn't help me, but that's pretty much the jist."

I took her in my arms gently.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I didn't know how, but this was all my fault.

"Edward. Don't apologize. You didn't do anything." She laughed, "Rosalie is just fucking crazy." Her tone suddenly changed. "How long can you stay?"

"As long as you want me to," I told her.

We were in the living room then. I took her bag and put it in Charlie's recliner.

"Don't you have to go to football practice?" She had me there, but I didn't want to go.

"My mom excused me for the whole day so technically I don't have to go."

"I don't want you to get in trouble with the coach though," she said sincerely.

"Bella, its fine. Really. Is your cheek feeling any better?" I asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah a little. I think I'm going to change out of my uniform. I'll be back."

I kissed her on her injury free cheek and watched her walk away.

When she was gone I sat down on the couch and pulled all of her work out of her bag, wanting to show her what her teachers had given her.

Bella came back down a few minutes later wearing a pair of loose sweats and a thin tank top. Her tits looked amazing. She sat down next to me, looking at all the stuff on the table.

"What's all this?" she asked, putting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair softly.

"Well I didn't want you to miss anything, so I grabbed all of your work for you. Oh, and I handed in your English paper," I told her.

She just stared at me then looked back down at the table.

"What?" I asked.

She looked back up at me. "You are amazing. Did you know that?" I wasn't exactly sure what to say to that so I just kissed her.

"I think I'm just going to take a nap," she yawned. I think the emotional stress of the morning and the fact that we had barely slept all weekend was finally getting to her.

I moved to the far end of the couch and pulled out the Faulkner book I had to finish reading by Friday. Bella reached behind us and grabbed the blanket off the couch and put her head in my lap. She was knocked out in minutes.

I read for a while and took a short nap myself. Around lunch time, I started getting a shit load of text message. First from Jasper, checking on Bella. I told him she was napping but that she was fine. Then I got one from nearly every guy on the team, telling me I better be at practice or coach would have my ass. They had a point. I wasn't trying to get kicked off the team, but I didn't want to leave Bella alone.

I text Alice to see what her deal was. She wasn't in any trouble luckily. Principal Phillips let her go back to class. I asked her if she would come keep Bella company until after we got out of practice. She could use my car. Of course she agreed.

A little before one, Bella woke up. I had to leave in a little over an hour.

She stretched and sat up, looking completely adorable.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey baby," I replied, pushing her hair back. "So I have to go to practice, but Alice is going to come over. Is that okay?"

She pouted a little, sighing. "Yeah. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll come back with Jazz after.

"Okay," she said, starting to stand up.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"To get a glass of water." She was so fucking cute.

"I'll get it for you." I jumped up and went in the kitchen. When I came back Bella was laying on the couch completely naked. I almost dropped the glass of water. She was the exact picture of seduction. Her hair was down, spread all over the small pillow under and the arm of the couch. She had one arm behind her head.

On the table was the small bag with the birth control and the condoms. She had one of the condoms in her other hand.

I put the water down on a small end table by the door.

"How long before you have to leave?" she asked.

"Umm- an hour," I stuttered.

Her bottom lip jutted out. I wanted to kiss her so bad. Well kiss her then some other things.

"That's not long enough," she said. Hell no it wasn't and I was wasting precious seconds just gawking at her. I walked towards the couch and she stood up coming towards me.

We kissed while she helped me out of my uniform. I wanted to grab her face and consume her, but I had to be careful of her cheek.

She pushed me down on the couch and sunk to her knees, taking me into her mouth. My head fell back against the couch, my eyelids closing as Bella teased the tip of my dick with her tongue. It felt incredible.

Suddenly Bella froze.

My eyes flew open. "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

I listened for a brief moment. There was some sort of movement coming from the front door.

"Hello?" Alice yelled.


	8. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Breakdown**

**Emmett's POV**

I felt like a fucking idiot. I should have known. I played Rosalie's little games all weekend and she still wouldn't give me an answer. I went down on her three times on Sunday and still nothing. But at least she really did seem over Edward.

Or So I thought.

What the fuck was I supposed to do now. She almost beat up my fucking sister. She tried to beat up Bella and for what? To get rid of some of that displaced anger? Teach Bella a lesson? Keep her role as St. Mary's Mega Bitch intact? Well she should give herself a big ole pat on the back. At least she had the bitch thing down.

I skipped Spanish when I didn't see Alice heading toward her French class. Edward had bailed with Bella and I was a little freaked that Alice had gotten suspended too. She was big girl, I know, but neither of us were in the mood for another one of Mom's rants and Alice just didn't deserved to get bitched out for something that wasn't her fault.

So I waited outside of the office. I could hear voices inside. I leaned a little closer to the door, but I couldn't catch what they were saying.

Alice came out, clutching her bag to her chest.

"Al—" she cut me off with the meanest glare I'd ever seen. She was two feet shorter than me almost, and obviously she didn't scare me, but I knew right then that those two feet put her at the perfect height to rip my balls clean off.

"I don't know what the fuck her problem is," Alice snarled, "But you better get your little fucking girlfriend under control."

I just stared at her, blinking. Just then a tall blond woman came speed walking down the hall. Nearly 5'11, red skirt with matching blazer, buttoned over a white lace bra, bright red high heels, matching red lipstick and matching red nails. Alice and I both jumped out of her way as her barged into the principal's office, slamming the door behind her.

It was Rosalie's mom.

"I'm going to class," Alice sighed and started walking. After few steps though, she stopped. "Em?"

"Yeah."

"I think – if you keep seeing her – I think you owe Bella and Edward an apology. Like a real one."

I just nodded, which seemed like enough for her. Alice was completely right. I was a shitty friend. I fucked Edward's girl and now I was seriously contemplating pursuing her even though she'd hurt Bella.

Damn it. Bella. Bella would never hurt anyone. Yes she could be a little pain in the ass right along with Alice, but she was a good girl. She took such good care of Al and me and Jasper. Even if she was the reason for Edward breaking up with Rosalie, she didn't deserve this bullshit.

Rosalie and I were gonna have a little chat. She was gonna apologize to Bella and if she didn't, I was through. I wouldn't fuck with her anymore.

All the sudden determination had me pacing outside the office. I had no idea what the hell I was gonna say, but I would make her talk to me at some point.

Finally the door opened and Mrs. Hale's spiked heel came out into the hallway. I held on to what little courage I had for the five second confrontation I had planned with Rosalie before her Mom probably dragged her off school grounds.

Rosalie came through the door right behind her mother. I took a deep breath, ready to make her stop. But then I saw the look on her face and the giant bruise starting to spread across her cheek.

Though the mark was rather impressive, it wasn't what held my attention. There was something in her eyes, besides some unshed tears. A crushed looked I had never seen before.

Rosalie for once, was not in control.

"What should I do about my car?" Rosalie muttered to her mother.

"I don't give a fuck. Let's go," her mother snapped walking down the hall. As her mom stomped off, Rosalie and my eyes met.

"Do you want me to drop your car off for you?" I said quietly.

"Yes, please," Rosalie replied, digging through her bags for her keys. Her eyes met mine again as she hand me the keys. She accepted the small smirk I gave her and returned it with an even smaller one. She was grateful, but she knew she didn't deserve the kindness I was offering.

"ROSALIE!"

But then I realized, if I didn't offer it no one else would.

The rest of the day was fucking awful. I spent the next few hours plotting ways to ditch practice. The diarrhea excuse would have to do the trick.

Then I thought out Bella, whether she was okay. Yeah AL have gotten a few text from Edward saying she was fine, but still I wanted to know if she was really, really okay.

And then there was Edward. Edward had a temper, a big temper. It didn't come out much, but he wasn't a forgive and forget kind of guy especially when it came people he really cared about. During lunch Alice had told me how he almost cold cocked Rosalie in the office.

I knew he wouldn't stoop to some level to get back at Rose for the way she had treated Bella, but he definitely wouldn't be up to double dating with Rosalie and I any time soon.

Newton agreed to give coach my excuse and he even offered to pick me up from Rose's later. There was no way I was going to ask Alice. I gave her the keys to our car and bounced in the middle of last period. When I got to the lot I noticed our car was already gone. Alice probably took off to see Bella.

I grabbed Rose's BMW and sped out of the parking lot. Thank god Chief Swan and his boys didn't actually give too much of a shit about speeding.

When I pulled into Rosalie's driveway I saw another car there. Rose's mom was still home.

"Fuck."

I decided to go to the front door. Sure she didn't give a fuck about daughter, but I wasn't really in the mood to get chewed out by her if I got caught in Rosalie's room. The bedroom door was just a bad idea.

I rang the doorbell and waited. After a second or two I heard those murder heels clacking across the marble floor. The door swung open.

"Well tell him to wait. Nothing is going through to without my approval," Mrs. Hale growled into her cell phone.

My mouth hung open waiting for an in, but she just pointed over her shoulder and walked away.

I assumed that was her cue for me to enter.

I went down to Rosalie's room and knocked "our knock" on her door.

"Come in," she said, but not very loud.

Rose was sitting the edge of her bed, still dressed in her uniform. Just staring at the floor. Big tears were running down her cheeks. I wondered if she'd been sitting like that since this morning.

"Rosalie –" I whispered.

She didn't look at me. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. She rocked herself forward a little on the bed. The look I'd seen her face in the hallway had taken over her whole body. She was completely falling apart.

"I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Bella. I promise, just say _you'll_ forgive me." She looked up at me then.

"What?"

"Emmett, please. I know I'm a total bitch. I know I fucked up, but please. I need you. Please forgive me."

I had NO fucking clue what to say.

I walked over to her bed, slowly and got down on my knees in front of her.

"Rosalie, what happened?"

She took a deep breath, trying to choke back some of the crying. It sort of worked.

"This morning. In the parking lot. I overheard Edward telling you how he gave his virginity to Bella."

_Oh fuck._

I remembered the two second conversation exactly.

_Me: Did you and Bella hook up?_

_Edward: Yeah._

_Me: Your first right?_

_Edward: Yeah. It was pretty righteous. She's perfect._

_Me: Cool man. Fuck, I don't wanna go to practice._

"I don't love him Emmett. I swear. It just-"

"You don't have to say it Rose." She lost it right then and fell into my arms.

"I just feel like no one wants me. But still I want you to want me, Em. Please say you still want me."

I felt like a total pussy, but my heart was really breaking for her. Clearly she hadn't been paying attention all weekend when I kept asking her to be my girlfriend.

"Shh Rose, stop—"

"I know Bella is your friend. And I wasn't even mad at her. I'm just – I just. I'm sorry." God I wasn't even sure Edward could stay mad at her at this point. She was a fucking mess. Still hot though.

I held her against me for a minute. She seemed to calm down a bit, but I wasn't sure how well it was working.

"Em," she whispered. "Do you still want me to be your girlfriend?"

I pushed her hair back and she looked up at me. I think it was the first time she ever _really_ looked at me.

Yeah she was royally fucked up and I probably would have to deal with her parents and their bullshit affect on her WAY more than I wanted to, but for some messed up reason I really liked her. Like genuinely liked her, aggravated assault and all.

"Yeah I do." I smoothed back he hair on the other side of her face and kissed her. Suddenly I had a raging hard-on. It was a bad time. She was really trying to open up to me and really be with me and still in the back of my head I really wanted to whip it out and give it to her.

She started leaning into my kisses more, rising higher on her knees between my legs.

My hands went up her skirt. I couldn't help it.

"Wait," Rosalie said softly. She pulled away and stood up, pulling me with her. She turned me and pushed me down on the bed.

I watched her as she pulled her panties off and threw them across the room. She was on my fly in a heartbeat, undoing my pants. When my dick was free, she stood back and undid her bra under her sweater and slid it down her arms.

Next thing I knew she was straddling my lap, riding my dick. She had been crying just a few minutes ago, I don't know how she got so wet so fast, but she was now. And I think this time it was actually for me.

We were a couple now. I knew she would apologize, but I had a feeling that certain things between Rose and I wouldn't change.

**_May 10, 2011 A/N_**

**_That's it so far. I have two deadlines in the next few months, but if I get time I might finish this story. Thanks for the kind notes and the continued support guys. Seriously, it matters._**

**_:) Rebekah aka Lipsmacked_**


End file.
